Falling For A Golden Boy
by HarryPotter's-angel
Summary: Ginny has given herself a make over to try and impress Harry Potter. But that could be a bit of a problem as half of the girls at Hogwarts are doing the same thing. Will Harry and Ginny ever be together?
1. Gorgeous Green Eyes

A/N: Ginny is about to start her sixth year. Lord Vordemort is dead. Harry's character will have changed a bit but that's because he dosen't have to worry about Vordemort. Please review.   
I used to think 

_I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

That life doesn't always go my way 

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realise _

_I'm not a girl_

Not yet a woman 

**-I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. Britney Spears.**

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror. Ginny's hair was in cute curls. She wore a short denim skirt and a white tank top, which was at least two sizes too small. _Now for the finishing touch_, she thought. As she applied silver eye shadow and coated her eyelashes with mascara. Which was a change for Ginny as she normally wore a tracksuit with her hair straight.

'Hermione, you can come in now' called Ginny.

The door creaked open and in came Hermione.

'Ginny, you look amazing,' squealed Hermione.

'Do I?'

'Yeah...Oh yeah, Mrs Weasley told me to you that Mr Weasley, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Charlie will be over tonight and that Harry will be arriving here, at the Burrow, soon...Wait this little make over isn't a little way to try and impress Harry, is it?' asked Hermione.

'No I just fancied a change,' said Ginny blushing.

'Yeah right. You do know that you can tell me anything, don't you? You don't have to change yourself for anyone Gin.'

'O.K well I stopped liking him, in that way, a while ago. But now I have begun to know him better I like him again...and I want him to notice me,' sighed Ginny.

BANG!

Hermione jumped out of her skin unlike Ginny who was used to these noises.

'Harry, darling,' squealed the voice of Molly Weasley.

Hermione grabbed a nervous looking Ginny and ran down the stairs. Ginny looked at Harry as he greeted Ron. Harry was taller, he had a bit of a tan and he looked cuter than ever before which Ginny couldn't help but notice.

'Hi Ginny,' said Harry, making his way over. He looked at Ginny properly and kept on looking. His eyes seemed to not be able to look away. Both of them took a mental picture of the other.

'Hi Harry. Did you have a good summer?' asked Ginny, walking into the kitchen. Harry followed.

'It was pretty boring but really hot,' said Harry.

'I can tell, the sun has given you a tan and you look gorge...good,' said Ginny. _What is wrong with me? I can't believe my mouth just betrayed me like that,_ thought Ginny furiously.

'Well...erm...thanks. I think you look good as well,' said Harry.

Harry was now standing dangerously close to Ginny. Harry's emerald green eyes ever left her face.

'Listen Gin, I...'

'Harry, Ginny,' called Ron. Harry spun round and immediately moved away from Ginny. Ron walked in the room. 'Hey, you two, do you fancy going for a swim at the creek?'

'Yeah sure,' said Harry and Ginny in unison.

'Mum has put your stuff in my room, so you can go and get changed now, Harry,' said Ron.

Harry and Ron left the room. Ginny stayed put thinking about Harry. He had changed so much since Lord Vordemort was no longer a bother. He seemed to be more confident and Ginny seemed to like Harry better, if possible, than before.

Half an hour later Ron, Hermione and Harry were waiting, by the back door, for Ginny.

'Come on Ginny,' called Hermione.

Ginny walked down the stairs in her bikini. Harry let out a low whistle. Ginny blushed. Ron looked at Harry suspiciously, who was now staring at the ceiling. Ginny observed the scene before her. Hermione was wearing a bikini, Ron was wearing black swimming trunks and Harry was wearing red ones. Ginny couldn't help staring at Harry he looked gorgeous and his body was so fit.

'AARGH!'

Ginny screamed as she tripped on the last step and landed into Harry's arms.

'Thanks,' muttered Ginny.

'No problem,' smiled Harry, not letting her go. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes until-

'Hem hem.'

Startled they both spun round. To see an annoyed looking Ron and a smiling Hermione.

'Aren't we supposed to be swimming?' asked Ron.

With that, the four teenagers made their way down to the creek.

_**A/n: At the moment it seems Harry and Ginny are pretty close but will it stay that way? Mwahahahaha, anyhoo please review. **_


	2. Swimming and headaches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/n: I forgot to have a Disclaimer in the other chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Anyway on with the story.

_I'm gonna shake my hair out loose_

_I never take my eyes off you Some girls _

_Always get what they wanna wanna_

_All I seem to get is the other other_

_Dreams of number one last forever_

_It's the only way to make you feel better_

**-Some Girls. Rachel Stevens**

'Race you to the creek.'

Ginny and Hermione were in the lead because they had been walking ahead. Within seconds both Harry and Ron overtook them. Harry was in the lead followed by Ron, then Ginny and Hermione was at the back. Ginny ran as fast as she could down the slope. Hermione caught up with Ginny.

'Lets push...them...in the creek,' panted Hermione.

Ginny nodded. The boys were now tied in front.

'Yes. I won,' yelled Harry. As he stopped in front of the creek, closely followed by Ron.

'Ready. One...two ...three,' whispered Ginny.

Both girls ran as fast as they could. Hermione pushed Harry and Ginny shoved Ron into the rather large creek. Harry and Ron both went flying and landed with a huge splash, which soaked Hermione and Ginny. Ginny winced at the coldness of the water but burst out laughing when the boys resurfaced.

'It's freezing,' screamed both boys dramatically.

Ginny turned to look at Harry but was surprised to see that he had vanished.

'AARGH!' screamed Hermione.

Startled, Ginny looked at Hermione just in time to see Harry snake his arm around her leg and pull her in. Everyone laughed.

'Ginny,' said Ron.

'What.'

'Help me get out, would you?'

'Why?'

'I need the bathroom, urgently,' begged Ron.

'Fine. Before you wet yourself.'

Ginny extended her hand to pull him out. Ron grabbed it and without warning, Ginny found herself topple in headfirst. Everyone burst out laughing except Ginny who was screaming at Ron. The four teenagers spent the whole afternoon swimming, dunking each other and having a splash war. Before departing for The Burrow.

Ginny walked behind the others. Staring at Harry. I think he looks better without a shirt on. Quidditch has done his body well. Ginny continued to stare at Harry's body.

BAM!

Ginny's head exploded with pain. She opened her eyes and saw stars. Slowly her eyes came back into focus. Ginny looked at the pole she had just walked into and than at three worried looking faces.

'Are you okay?' asked Ron.

'Yeah... I think so.'

'Good,' replied Harry.

Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione, who was kneeled down beside where Ginny layed, was biting her lip to stop her from laughing. Harry and Ron were now rolling on the floor.

'What happened?' asked Ginny.

'You walked into that pole and you knocked yourself out for a few seconds,' said Hermione. 'Were you to busy staring at Mr. Green Eyes?'

Harry came over, no longer laughing.

'Ouch. You have got one big bump on your head,' said Harry.

Hermione helped Ginny to her feet. Harry had run ahead to tell Mrs. Wesley what had just happened.

Harry reached the kitchen and found the whole Weasley family inside.

'Hiya Harry,' said Fred.

'Everyone cover your eyes. There is a half- naked boy in the room,' joked George.

'No. We should take a picture of Harry Potter and send it to The Daily Prophet.'

'The reason I'm in my swimming trunks is because I have been swimming. Anyway Ginny's hurt she hit her head really hard,' said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley rushed outside and cleaned Ginny's wound but the bump had to heal naturally much to Ginny's dismay.

**A/n: Please review because I can't read people's minds. Thank you.**


	3. Operation: impress Harry Potter begins

A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_How his sensitivity_

_Brings out the woman in me_

_To a deeper place_

_I get lost in his embrace_

_He's my definition of a man_

_Holding my heart in his hands_

**-Definition of a Man. Javine**

Ginny walked down the stairs wearing her pink halter-neck top and jeans. She still had a bump on her head from walking into that pole. Ginny's hair was still in curls and her make up was still on even though she had been swimming but that's magical products for you.

Ginny walked into the dining room. Her whole family was there plus Harry, Hermione and Bill's girlfriend Fleur.

'Ginny, we are going to have to beat the boys away with a stick,' said Charlie.

'Not until that bump goes,' said George.

Ginny frowned at her brother. While most people at the table laughed. Mrs Weasley tried to calm everyone down. Ginny sat opposite Harry. Harry flashed her a smile; his teeth were so white that Ginny had to look away quickly in fear of becoming blind.

Percy was talking about the ministry. Everyone was pretending to listen, apart from Harry and Ron who were laughing and talking to each other. Percy seemed annoyed but didn't say anything.

The whole family had forgiven Percy, for going on the ministry's side before the war therefore being against his own family and the order of phoenix, but Harry hadn't and Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione had either. If Percy said anything to Harry he would just get a grunt as an answer.

When dinner was finished; Ginny walked into the living room she froze when she heard two voices coming from there.

'...Since the Triwizard tournament. I guess that's when I finally realised how evil Vordemort really was...'

'I know. Even though he has gone he is still there in my head, in my nightmares and memories. When he was alive it felt like he was a part of me.'

'Oh Harry. Vordemort was never a part of you. I still have nightmares of him. He killed my dad and kidnapped me. But remember you can always talk to me,' said the voice of Fleur.

Ginny walked out the room. In the room she had just witnessed a vulnerable Harry Potter, something no one had seen for ages. For he had only come back to being his old self. Ginny thought he was completely over Lord Vordemort but now she realised he was just hiding his feelings.

Everyone was now leaving or going to bed.

Hours later, Ginny and Hermione were to be found in Ginny's room. It was almost midnight.

'So, did you like what you saw?' asked Hermione.

'Like what?' asked Ginny.

'Harry in swimming trunks? Actually don't answer that because I know you did; that was why you walked into the pole,' laughed Hermione

'Shut up.'

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione, which started a pillow fight.

'SHUT UP!' yelled a voice.

'So who do you like?' whispered Ginny.

'Ron,' said Hermione, without thinking. When she realised what she said, she blushed and turned away.

Ginny almost fainted when she heard that. _Why would a clever girl like her, fancy my brother? I know that Ron likes her so I could persuade Hermione to tell Ron how she feels._

'Why don't you tell him?' asked Ginny.

'I'll sleep on it,' muttered Hermione. 'But what are you going to do about Harry?'

'Operation: impress Harry Potter begins.'

**A/n: Please keep reading. Please review**


	4. Diagon Ally

A/n: Ginny is about to start her sixth year. The trio are about to start their seventh year. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Baby I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep I can't sleep, I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

_- **Too lost in you. Sugababes**_

**Thanks for the reviews from: Jules713, Shrimp 5391, A Harry and Ginny Dreamer, Miss Us Padfoot, Nati Black, harrys lover, Lynetta Keladry Loloski, Kirstie232.**

It had been several days since Hermione had told Ron how she felt now they couldn't bear to stand a second away from each other.

Today Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Diagon Ally shopping for Hogwart supplies.

'So, Ginny, are you ready for this year's Quidditch matches,' asked Harry, he was the captain of Griffindor team.

'Yes and we are so going to win,' said Ginny, she was Chaser.

'That's if we can play Quidditch this year,' interrupted Ron.

They all fell silent because last year Quidditch had been cancelled because of the war.

They passed a couple who was red in the face from screaming. They were oblivious to the fact that a crowd was now formed around them.

'...You can't fire me. I have worked for you for six years. I am more experienced than the other workers are,' yelled the woman.

'True but I don't see them stealing money from the till,' shouted the man.

'Lets go,' muttered Hermione, as people behind started shoving them out the way to get nearer.

They were about to go in a shop when-

'Harry.'

Ginny turned around to see Cho Chang drag Harry over to where she was. Cho was wearing a mini skirt and a halter-neck top. Harry seemed to notice what she was wearing. Cho Chang ignored the fact that Ginny, Ron and Hermione was with him.

'So are you looking forward to this year at school?' asked Cho.

'Yeah. You're not at Hogwarts anymore are you? Are you looking for work?' asked Harry

'Yeah I'm trying to get a job in that new fashion shop called '_Trendy Witch'_, said Cho.

'I hope you get the job. Anyway I've got to go now I...er...bye,' said Harry, awkwardly.

Cho stepped forward and hugged Harry. Ginny could have sworn she saw her kiss Harry on the cheek. Ginny couldn't deny the fact that she felt a bit jealous. Harry turned to them when Cho was gone.

'She will definitely get the job for Trendy Bit-'

'Harry!'

'-Witch.'

In the evening the four exhausted teenagers retired to their beds. Ginny fell asleep straight away.

She was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Ginny was on stage doing the can-can with Dumbledore, Harry and Professor Trelawnley. The dance turned into a slow dance. She began slow dancing with Dumbledore.

'I have never felt this WAKE UP in years' yelled Dumbledore.

'What?'

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP!'

Dumbledore started shaking her while they danced.

Ginny opened her eyes. To see an agitated looking Hermione over her.

'Ginny, you do realise that we go back to Hogwarts today,' said Hermione.

Ginny sprang up and darted into the shower. She screamed at the coldness of the water and got changed into her clothes in record time.

'Ginny. Could you wake Ron and Harry please?'

'Yes mum.'

Ginny walked into the boy's room. She roughly threw a pillow at Ron and lightly threw one at Harry.

'WAKE UP!' she screamed.

Harry and Ron were both in their boxers. They scrambled up. _Harry is definitely the hottest boy in the world, _thought Ginny.

'Ginny?' said Ron.

'Yes. Ever so annoying brother of mine,' said Ginny.

'You do realise that we need to get changed.'

Hour's later. They were rushing onto the Hogwarts Express.

'Bye. Have a good year and be good,' said Mrs Weasley, from the platform.

They waved goodbye as the train sped away.

**A/n: Please, please review, as I want to know if you liked it.**


	5. Hogwarts

_A/n: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy lately with netball, exams and I had a bit of writer's block. The next chapter will be quicker. Please read and review._

**Thanks for the reviews from: Charming Visions, BabyRuth, harrys lover, Fuzzy, murpheysbaby, Kirstie232, Lynetta Keladry Loloski, Paige.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_God must of spent more time on you _

_In school uniform you look so good_

_And you say that you're not a boy_

_I'll make you a man._

_**-Britney. Busted**_

_**The words for the song have been changed slightly because the song was about a girl, so I had to change it so it's about a boy.** _

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Last year was a tough one but always remember that happiness can be found in the darkest of times. The same rules apply no magic in the corridors and no entering the Forbidden Forest, some of you should really know that by now,' Dumbledore's gaze landed on Harry. 'As it isn't called the Forbidden Forest for nothing. Professor Higgs will teach defence against the Dark Arts.'

A pretty woman smiled as Dumbledore sat down. Professor McGonagall walked forward with the sorting hat and stool.

'Michelle Avon.' A timid looking girl stepped forward.

'HUFFLEPUFF.' Shouted the hat.

'Thomas Baker.'

'RAVENCLAW.'

A loud rumble went off which only a few Griffindors heard.

'Is there a storm outside?' whispered Dean.

Ginny already knew what it was. 'No. That was Ron's stomach.'

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti and Colin snickered.

'What? I'm hungry,' moaned Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'David Wilson,' said Professor McGonagall.

'GRIFFINDOR!'

The Griffindor table cheered and clapped as the last boy was sorted into their house.

'I haven't got any nice clothes,' moaned Ginny to Hermione in the Griffindor common room. Not realising that Pavarti and Lavender were nearby.

'Do you want to come shopping with us on the next Hogsmeade trip?' asked Lavender.

'Of course Ginny does,' said Pavarti. Before Ginny could answer.

'Well…erm…thanks,' said Ginny. 'I'm going to bed now'

Ginny went into her dormitory and dived onto her four-poster bed. She fell asleep instantly.

'BEEP BEEP!'

Startled Ginny rolled and fell out of bed.

'What on earth was that?' Cried Ginny from the floor.

'I'm sorry Ginny but that was my alarm clock,' said Candice who shared the same dormitory. She had dark brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes and was very fashionable.

Ginny looked at the time and got changed.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'In the year 1892 Steven Richards, a famous seeker, was wrongly accused of murdering a famous author,' droned Professor Binns. 'He was sentenced to the Avada Kedavra curse. In those days they used whichever Unforgivable, had been placed on the victim, would be used on the accused. As the saying was an eye-for-an-eye and a tooth-for-a-tooth. They found out he was innocent after they killed him, which was why the Dementors were placed at Azkaban and that punishment was dropped…'

Ginny looked around the room. Candice was writing a letter to her parents and Colin was almost asleep. Ginny began to scribble _Mrs Harry Potter _on a scrap piece of parchment.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the lesson ended. Ginny hurried out of class and ran straight into Harry. Her bag somehow split and all the contents fell out. Ginny moaned a sigh of frustration and blushed when she realised who she bumped into. Quickly she picked up her things.

'Are you okay?' asked Harry.

'Yes I'm fine.' Ginny started to walk off.

'Ginny. I think you dropped this,' Harry called after her.

Ginny turned round and saw the scrap piece of parchment in his hand. Ginny snatched it out of his hands before he could read it.

'Thanks,' said Ginny and ran off in embarrassment.

The next day Ginny walked with Colin to lunch.

'Hey Ginny.'

Ginny spun around and saw Lavender come up to her.

'The Hogsmeade trip is today so Pavarti and I will meet you by the gates, after lunch.'

'Okay.'

**A/n: The next chapter will be updated quicker. Please review.**


	6. Hogsmeade

_A/n: Here is chapter six. Everyone have a Happy Christmas as it is only five days away. Please review!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Pavarti, Lavender and Ginny were in Hogsmeade.

'Right. Ginny we will be going in Trendy Witch first,' said Lavender.

Ginny groaned as she remembered that Cho Chang was trying to get a job there. Ginny looked around the counters, in the shop, and thankfully she couldn't spot Cho. Robes were on one half of the shop and skirts, tops, jeans etc, were on the other half. Most of the clothes were designer labels.

'Erm…I don't really think I can…afford this…stuff,' said Ginny sheepishly.

'Hello, Ginny. Of course you will be able to afford the clothes,' said Pavarti, pointing to a sign.

Ginny looked up at the sigh, which said SALE. Pavarti and Lavender just pulled Ginny over to the clothing racks. They immediately began holding clothes against her.

'No, that is gross.'

'It doesn't suit her.'

'Yes, that is perfect.'

'That will impress Harry for sure.'

'Why do you think I'm doing this for Harry?' asked Ginny.

'We know you like him. We can tell by the way you look at him, talk to him and act around him,' said Pavarti intelligently.

Ginny was soon weighed down with more clothes than she could carry. Ginny staggered her way over to the changing rooms. Pavarti and Lavender were waiting outside the room and were giving their opinions.

'That is really nice,' said Lavender. When Ginny came out wearing pale tight jeans and a black top with sequins on.

After about half an hour the girls made their way to the counters. Pavarti and Lavender were paying for their clothes already, while Ginny was waiting in the queue.

'Next please.'

Ginny walked up to the counter and dumped her clothes on it. She looked up into Cho's face.

'Hello Winnie,' said Cho.

'My name is Ginny not Winnie,' said Ginny coldly.

'Whatever. I am actually quite surprised to see you in a shop like this; but then again everything is on sale,' said Cho nastily. 'Can't really see what Harry sees in you to be honest.'

Ginny blinked. Why is she doing this? But that last comment made Ginny realise that Cho was just jealous.

'Well I think Harry prefers people who aren't cry babies that way he won't have to swim to them or drown when to close to them,' snarled Ginny.

Shocked Cho Chang didn't say anything. Ginny quickly paid for her clothes and marched out the shop, wearing her new white micro-mini skirt and a pink top.

'Ginny, wait up,' called Lavender, as her and Pavarti ran over to her. Which was actually quite a funny sight as they were both wearing high heels. But Ginny was upset.

'We heard what Cho said. Just ignore the cow she is just jealous because Harry likes you better than her. How about we go and get a butterbeer to cheer you up.'

An hour later the three girls made their way back to Hogwarts. All of them were a lot happier. When they got up to the common room Ginny spotted Harry by the fire. So she went up to him.

'Hey, Harry,' smiled Ginny.

'Hey. Whoa Ginny…you look nice,' said Harry as his eyes travelled over her body.

'Thanks. I've been shopping with Pavarti and Lavender.'

'Well anyway Gin. We have got a Quidditch practise tonight because of the game on Saturday,' said Harry still looking at her.

'Okay. I'll be there.'

Ginny ran up to her dorm and dived on the bed not realising that Candice was in there as well.

'You fancy Harry Potter don't you?' she stated.

Startled Ginny turned around.

'Oh Candice you almost gave me a heart attack.'

'You didn't answer my question but you don't have to because I know the answer. I'll talk to him for you if you want. I used to go out with him.' Said Candice.

'Thanks,' said Ginny slowly and Candice left the room.

A flood of jealousy swept through her. She hadn't realised that Candice had gone out with Harry Potter.

**A/n: Please review!!!!!!**


	7. New friends and arguements

A/n: Here is the next chapter. Please review. The next two chapters are called **Griffindor vs. Slytherin **and **The Traitor.**

Thanks for the reviews from: aimee101, Lily of the Valley23, Kirstie232

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Ginny, sit with us,' called Candice.

Ginny sat down with Candice and Nicole, who was also in Ginny's dormitory.

Nicole had long blonde hair, small ears and blue eyes that seemed to take up the whole of her face.

'So, Ginny. What are you doing today?' asked Candice.

'I have got quidditch practice,' smiled Ginny.

'Harry Potter is captain isn't he? Did you know that Candice wants to…' Started Nicole.

'Join the quidditch team,' interrupted Candice, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

'But you don't even like playing quidditch,' said Nicole.

'I changed my mind,' said Candice, giving Ginny a fake smile.

Ginny knew Candice wasn't being completely truthful but she didn't press the matter.

'Why didn't you go to the tryouts?' Asked Ginny.

'I have just had my nails done.'

Ginny looked at Candice's manicured nails and then at her own half-bitten nails. Candice took one look at Ginny's nails and asked-

'Ginny, do you want me to do your nails?'

'Maybe after quidditch practice. Anyway I have to go now. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Ginny made her way over to the Quidditch pitch. She had never been friends with the girls in her dormitory. They had never really spoken to her properly. But now Ginny wouldn't have swapped their friendship for anything.

Ginny realised that she didn't even know who was in the team from the tryouts. Luckily she saw a list for the Griffindor team.

Seeker Harry Potter 7th year

Goalkeeper Ron Weasley 7th year

Chasers Ginny Weasley 6th year

Louise Ryan 4th year

Michelle McDonald 4th year

Beaters Seamus Finnigan 7th year

Jake Clements 6th year

The team gathered round Harry Potter, when they had arrived on the pitch.

'Right team,' said Harry. 'We've been practising harder than any other team. So on Saturday we will win or else.'

The team cheered and began practising for their upcoming match.

'Ginerva Weasley!' Shouted Ron. They were in the Griffindor common room.

'What?'

'What are you wearing?'

'Clothes,' she said sarcastically.

Ron had only just noticed her transformation. Ron looked at his sister, from baggy trousers and tops she now wore mini skirts and tight tank tops.

'But you look like a scarlet woman,' protested Ron.

'Oh shut up Ronald,' snarled Ginny. Unaware that everyone, in the room, was listening.

'Ron. If Ginny feels comfortable wearing that then let her,' said Harry.

'You would say that wouldn't you,' shouted Ron. His face was almost the same colour as his red hair.

'What is that supposed to mean,' said Harry, jumping to his feet.

'Ron. What are you going to do about it?' Asked Ginny.

'I'm going to write to mum.'

'No, your not. You're such a wimp. Why do you always have to involve mum? Can't you stand on your own two feet?'

With that, Ginny stormed up to her dormitory and let out a roar of frustration.

**A/n: please review.**


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_A/n- Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is slightly longer than usual. Please can everyone who is reading this story review because I review every story I read. Please review._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Thanks for the reviews from- ed, Lily of the Valley23, Kirstie232, Black Padfoot._

Ginny put on jeans and a white sleeveless top. Ginny sat down near the fire, in the Griffindor common room. She was waiting for Candice and Nicole. But as she sat down the sofa seemed rather lumpy. Ginny jumped up and looked down to her embarrassment she saw that she had sat down on, a once sleeping, Harry.

'I'm really sorry, Harry,' gasped Ginny.

'You will be,' he joked.

'Why were you asleep down here anyway?'

'Oh right. Um…I fell asleep doing my homework,' said Harry, rubbing his eyes. 'Well anyway I need to get dressed. So I'll see you around.'

Harry jumped up and took his homework with him.

'Ginny, why are you hanging around with Candice lately?' Asked Natasha; she was in Ginnys dormitory as well.

'They are my friends,' snapped Ginny.

'Trust me when I say this but Candice is a bitch. She is a nasty person.'

'I think that is for me to decide.'

'Fine. Okay but don't say I didn't warn you,' she growled, throwing her blonde hair behind her, as she walked off.

'Hey Ginny,' called Nicole.

Ginny looked up and made her way over to Candice and Nicole.

Candice had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail using a pink flower hairband. She wore jeans and a black top, which had pink diamonds on it.

'Ginny, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us today?' asked Candice.

'Yeah sure.'

'I need to get a new necklace. So lets go to the jewellers,' said Candice.

The three girls walked into the jewellers. Ginny almost gasped diamonds shone from every corner of the shop. She knew immediately that she could not afford anything in there.

'Oh my gosh! This one is so nice,' squealed Candice, pointing to a diamond necklace with a heart on it. It was very expensive. 'I'll take this one.'

An elderly woman, who was a slight shade of green, made her way over and carefully put the necklace in a box.

'I'll have these earrings please,' said Nicole. 'Ginny, are you going to get anything?'

'No I left my money at my dorm,' lied Ginny, not knowing why though.

'Ginny, where have you been? You were supposed to be in the changing rooms five minutes ago,' said Harry.

'Well I'm here now but I'm sorry I'm late.'

Ginny magically changed into her Quidditch robes.

'Listen up. Play your best and we will win. Now lets go and kick some Slytherin butt,' said Harry, the team cheered.

'HELLO AND WELCOME TO TODAYS MATCH GRIFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN. I'M DEAN THOMAS THE NEW COMMENTATOR,' boomed the voice of Dean Thomas. 'HERE IS THE GRIFFINDOR TEAM NOW…WEASLEY… CLEMENTS… FINNIGAN… WEASLEY… RYAN… MCDONALD AND POTTER.'

All the houses cheered apart from Slytherin, unsurprisingly.

'HERE IS THE SLYTHERIN TEAM… SIMMONS… CRABBE… GOYLE… SMITH… SIMPSON… THOMPSON AND MALFERRET… I MEAN MALFOY.'

Professor McGonagall tried to pull the microphone away from him.

'SERIOUSLY PROFESSOR I MADE A MISTAKE. THE GAME BEGINS. THE QUAFFLE IS IMMEDDIATELY SEIZED BY SIMPSON. HE PASSES IT TO THOMPSON WHO SHOOTS…SAVE IT RON…HE SCORES. UNLUCKY RON.

'WEASLEY PASSES IT TO RYAN, WHO PASSES IT TO MCDONALD, SHE PASSES IT TO WEASLEY. SHE SHOOTS AND SHE… SCORES! 10-10 IS THE SCORE. SMITH HAS THE BALL… WEASLEY INTERCEPTS, SHE PASSES IT TO RYAN WHO SHOOTS… COME ON… AND SCORES. 20-10. THOMPSON HAS THE BALL… HE GETS HIT BY A BLUDGER. WELL DONE JAKE!'

Jake Clements bowed to the audience. But was almost unseated by a bludger hit by Goyle.

'WHAT A DIRTY LITTLE CHEATER. SORRY PROFESSOR! PENALTY TAKEN BY WEASLEY… SHE SCORES! 30-10. THOMPSON SHOOTS… COME ON RON… HE SAVES! WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE, SHE PASSES TO RYAN WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES. 40-10. SIMPSON HAS THE QUAFFLE… INTERCEPTED BY WEASLEY…SHE SHOOTS… SIMMONS SAVES IT. THOMPSON PASSES TO SMITH, HE PASSES BACK AND SHOOTS… HE SCORES. 40-20. WAIT IS THAT THE SNITCH?'

A mumble of excitement spread through the crowd.

'POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH… COME ON HARRY! POTTER LEADS THE CHASE.'

BAM

The crowd winced as the bludger hit Harry's arm.

'OUCH! THAT HAS GOT TO HURT BUT POTTER KEEPS ON GOING… YES! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 190-20 TO GRIFFINDOR. WELL DONE GRIFFINDOR!'

The whole school cheered, excluding Slytherin, of course.

The Slytherin team stormed off the pitch, lead by Malfoy.

The Griffindor team hugged each other as though they had won the cup.

**A/n: Please, please, please review.**


	9. The Traitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Thanks for the reviews from- nessy-poo-2008, evil-pillow, jt, e, fallen214, Dracoslilgirl4ever, BlahBlahBlah gurl, Lily of the Valley213, Kirstie232._   
We are the Champions 

We are the Champions

No time for losing

As we are the Champions!

_**-We are the Champions. Queen.**_

'Great catch, Harry,' said Ginny brightly; everyone was still on the quidditch pitch.

'Thanks. You played very well, keep it up,' said Harry.

'Well it was mainly Michelle and Louise. Also the Slytherin team weren't that good,' said Ginny, shrugging.

'Your so modest,' laughed Harry.

'I am not,' protested Ginny.

'POTTER! GET YOUR BROKEN ARM OVER TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!' Yelled Madam Pomfrey.

'Guess I have to go. Come with me.'

But Harry didn't seem to have moved fast enough for Madam Pomfrey, as she had grabbed him and was steering him through the crowd.

'Please?' pleaded Harry.

Ginny nodded before Harry was out of sight.

'Ron, Hermione lets go to the hospital wing,' called Ginny.

'Sure,' agreed Ron.

They made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was giving Harry a potion; he was sitting at the end of a bed.

'Stay there for five minutes. Don't wonder off this time,' said Madam Pomfrey, before she walked out the room.

'Hi guys,' smiled Harry. 'Lets go.'

'No, Harry. You heard what she said. You have to stay here for five minutes,' lectured Hermione.

'Fine!'

'Potter, you can go now. You should have your own bed here. If I had to charge you rent, for all the times you have stayed here, then I would be a very rich person by now. Be careful Potter, I don't want to see you here for a while,' said Madam Pomfrey.

'OK,' said Harry.

'Our common room is having a celebration party. So we better get over there now,' said Ron.

When they arrived they were greeted by party poppers. It was really fun until an argument broke out-

Candice accidentally bumped into Natasha.

'Watch it,' snarled Natasha.

'Who do you think you are the Queen of Sheba?' asked Candice.

'No sorry, but my name isn't Candice,' sneered Natasha.

'Is that green make-up your wearing?' asked Candice. 'Oh, no it's just jealousy.'

'That is your problem isn't it. You think everyone is in love with you. Well I have news for you; they are not. You think everyone worships the ground you walk but they don't.'

'Remind me again, how many friends have you got? Is it still a big fat zero?'

'I'm her friend,' said Colin Creevey.

'What a joy that must be,' said Candice sarcastically. She picked up a green drink. 'Here is to Natasha; to match her face.'

Natasha ran up to her. She was about to hit her but Seamus Finnigan grabbed her and dragged her to the other side of the room.

Within five minutes, everyone went back to normal.

'Sorry about that Ginny. I'm not normally like that; she just hit a nerve,' sighed Candice.

Ginny didn't say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Natasha sending them death glares.

'By the way congratulations on winning the quidditch match,' smiled Candice. 'You play very well.'

'Thanks,' blushed Ginny.

'I'm just going to get changed,' said Candice, walking off.

'Do you mind,' snarled Ginny, as she tripped over someone's foot.

'No. Sorry about that Gin, I didn't mean to. Anyway what are you going to do about it?' smiled Harry.

'Hit you,' joked Ginny.

'I better go into hiding now,' said Harry, pretending to be scared.

'If your not careful,' laughed Ginny.

Harry walked off to talk to Ron.

Candice popped up beside Ginny. Candice was wearing a black top and a white micro-mini skirt, which was so short that you could hardly call it a skirt.

Ginny saw Natasha mouth the word _slut. _Ginny could see why they didn't get on. Natasha wears baggy trousers and long-sleeved tops, unlike Candice. Also Candice likes to be the centre of attention while Natasha would be happy lurking in the shadows.

'Are you ok?' asked Ginny.

'Yeah I'm fine,' replied Natasha.

'Candice isn't all that bad. If you get to know her, I'm sure you will like her.'

Natasha snorted. She had slightly pointed ears, like an elf. She had blonde hair and green eyes but not like Harry's eyes. Her eyes were a jade-green whereas Harry's eyes were an emerald-green.

Ginny turned and saw Candice talking to Harry. Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying.

'Hey Candice. You seem to have forgotten your clothes,' teased Harry.

'Shut up,' smiled Candice. 'I need to talk to you about Ginny.'

Ginny strained her ears but couldn't hear still. She could tell that they were talking about her because they kept glancing at her.

_This is it, _thought Ginny._ Candice said that she would talk to Harry for me. And she is. I don't know why Natasha doesn't like her. She is really nice. Wait, was that a look of disgust Harry just threw me, probably not. I hope._

'Ginny can you pass me the pumpkin juice?' asked Colin.

Ginny passed it to him and turned just in time to see what Candice was doing.

Ginny's eyes watered and she ran up to her dormitory blinded by tears. Natasha close behind. The image of Candice kissing Harry was all too much for Ginny.

**A/n: Poor Ginny. Please, please, please, please review. As I want to know what you thought.**


	10. Burn

A/n: I have just had an injection in my arm. So I would very much appreciate it if everyone reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Thanks for the reviews from: Shane, Kirstie232, evil-pillow, Fuzzy, aNaLa, murpheysbaby, I-luv-legolas-greenleaf, boredncrazy22, Anabel28, Dracoslilgirl4ever, fallen214, theKRITIC, BlahBlahBlah gurl, ashleyneo31, me, natalie, snuffles101, Lily of the Valley23, mysticruby

I know this is something I gotta do 

_**But it doesn't mean I want to**_

_**What I'm trying to say is that**_

_**I love you**_

_**I feel like this is coming to an end**_

_**It's best for me to let it go now**_

_**I gotta let it burn**_

_**-Usher. Burn**_

Ginny was sobbing on her bed. Natasha was trying her best to comfort her but nothing worked.

'I don't understand…how someone can do that,' sobbed Ginny. 'I thought she was my friend.'

'She's just a cow. All she thinks, and cares about, is herself,' sighed Natasha.

'I have liked Harry since I first saw him. Then she comes along. How long has she liked him five minutes,' hailed Ginny.

The door suddenly opened. They spun around. Scared that it was Candice or Nicole. But instead they looked into Lavender and Pavarti's faces, followed by Hermione.

'Oh Ginny. Don't cry,' said Pavarti, she hugged Ginny and was rubbing her back.

'We just saw what happened,' sighed Lavender.

'_Colloportus,'_ muttered Hermione. The door to the dormitory sealed itself. Hermione also magically silenced the room so that no one outside could hear what they were saying.

'Why don't we have revenge on Candice?' said Lavender hopefully.

'Like what,' asked Ginny, her face was tear-stained but she was no longer crying.

After much debating, most of them decided about hexing Candice, which will give her disgusting looking, boils.

'What if Candice notices them? She would just get rid of them with that cream she uses,' said Natasha.

'We'll charm them so that everyone can see them but her. But that should be temporary so that after several hours she will see them,' said Hermione slowly. 'We'll hex the cream.'

'Wait…who said that I wanted to do this?' said Ginny suddenly.

When I'm hurting baby I ain't happy baby 

_**Plus theres so many things I have to deal with**_

'Don't you want to humiliate Candice?' asked Natasha.

'I'm tired now,' yawned Ginny. 'I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.'

Taking the hint the girls went back to the common room.

Ginny woke up bright and early the next day. Way before anyone was even up. She quickly got dressed and began to stroll the castle. Memories from the night before slowly flooded back.

Ginny frowned and sorrow spread through her. She walked around the lake several times. Of course, Candice was going to get Harry. Maybe she should just accept that Harry would never like her in that way.

I'm twisted 'cos one side of me is telling me I need to move on 

_**The other side I want to break down and cry**_

Ginny trudged back up to the castle. Hannah Abbot congratulated her on the match. Ginny spotted a bright poster on the Entrance Hall notice board she read it-

How can you judge how much a person is worth?

_A single thread in a tapestry, _

_However bright it may be, _

_Will never see its purpose,_

_Compared to all the other threads,_

_But without that piece of thread,_

_There will be no tapestry._

_So the moral to this poem,_

_Is that no one is worth more or less,_

_Nobody should consider,_

_That they are more important than another,_

_Without one unique person,_

_Our world would fall apart._

_Okay,_ thought Ginny. _That was strange!_

As Ginny stared at the poster. She thought about Candice and how she classes herself higher than everyone else. Well now is a time to deflate her head!

Ginny walked into the Great Hall. She spotted Natasha, Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender sitting together. She sat down.

'We'll do it,' smiled Ginny.

'Do you want me to do it?' asked Hermione.

'No. I want to do it.'

Owls swooped down giving out post to the students. Ginny received her copy of _Witch Weekly_ she opened it and laughed.

_**Disgraced Ex-Minister Flees Country!**_

_Yesterday the ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge went to Diagon Ally, only to be greeted by tomatoes, reports Doris Winton 47. Fudge had tomato after tomato thrown at him by everybody in the street._

_A local Grocer says 'There were several grocers there when it happened. But we didn't mind when everyone took our tomatoes and threw them at Fudge. They didn't go to waste after all.' _

_Cornelius Fudge was recently disgraced for ignoring the information about the return of He Who Must Not Be Named. The information came from the Boy-who-Lived, himself. Fudge denied the rumour and convinced the magical world that the Boy-who-Lived was mad. When He Who Must Not Be Named made an appearance, Fudge apologised and was later dismissed._

_Newly elected Minister Geoffrey Franklin says 'It is out of order. I am ashamed…that I missed it. Otherwise I would have most definitely joined in.' Franklin, ex-auror, fought in the war and has helped in the arrest of some of worlds most dangerous people. Read about it on page 7._

_Cornelius Fudge has been rumoured to have left the country._

'What goes around; comes around,' said Hermione, after she finished reading it from over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny continued to laugh at the picture of Fudge covered in tomatoes, trying to run away.

Ginny ran up to her dormitory. She walked over to Candice's cream. Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered 'Doditrus.'

Ginny ran down to the common room. She spotted Harry's messy black hair.

'Hey Harry,' smiled Ginny.

'Hi Gin,' said Harry.

'I have a newspaper article that may interest you,' said Ginny, pulling _Witch Weekly _from her bag.

Harry read it and burst out laughing. 'If only we could have been there.'

'Hi Harry. Hi Ginny,' called Candice, as she came down the stairs.

Ginny looked at Candice's face. The spell had worked better than Ginny could have hoped for. Disfiguring, disgusting looking boils had erupted over her face.

'Are you okay?' asked Harry.

'Ssh. Don't say anything. You don't want to hurt her feelings do you?' whispered Ginny.

'I'm fine. Why?' asked Candice.

'No reason,' said Harry. 'What lesson have you got?'

'Transfiguration.'

'Well I best be going. I've got potions. So see you,' said Harry, leaving the room.

_**I gotta let it burn**_

'Walk with me to Transfiguration. Being as we are in the same class,' said Candice.

'Sure. What are friends for?' smiled Ginny, trying her best not to laugh.

**A/n: please, please, please review.**

**Song was by Usher- Burn**

**The first four lines of the poem came from the film Prince of Egypt. **


	11. Fight, fight, fight!

_Thanks for the reviews from: Dracoslilgirl4ever, hplovesme, cherryblossom08, Lily of the Valley23, murpheysbaby, mysticruby, BlahBlahBlahgurl, ashleyneo31, fallen214, Fuzzy, vixen519._

You better stop

Stop

Before you tear me apart

You better stop

Stop

Before you go and break my heart

_**-Jamelia. Stop.**_

Ginny looked at Candice's face as they made their way to transfiguration class. The boils on her face were disgusting to look at. Ginny had to hold back a shudder.

'What?' asked Candice, she had noticed Ginny's eyes had been watching her.

'Nice lip gloss,' smiled Ginny.

'Thanks.'

Ginny watched the reactions of people they passed. Shock, humour and disgust were plastered over everyone's faces. Lavender and Pavarti, who walked past, went into a fit of giggles. They gave Ginny a thumbs-up, which she returned.

Ginny felt no pity for Candice. She deserved everything she got and more. When they arrived a their class. Everyone stopped talking.

'Settle down everyone. Girls please hurry so we can start the lesson. Today would be nice,' said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny sat at the back next to Nicole, as their class had been disruptive the previous year, they had to sit alphabetically.

'What is up with Candice?' asked Nicole.

'I haven't got a clue,' lied Ginny.

'She looks awful. I mean she must know. Psst Candice.'

Candice turned around. 'What?'

'Look in the mirror,' whispered Nicole.

Candice withdrew a pocket mirror and looked at her reflection. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she threw Nicole a dirty look.

'How can she walk around like that? Why did she give me a dirty look for?' demanded Nicole.

'Maybe Candice didn't want anyone to notice. You probably hurt her feelings pointing them out,' said Ginny sympathetically, faking it of course.

'Whoops. She shouldn't act like that though. I mean just because she is peeved off with Potter.'

'What? Why?' demanded Ginny.

'Miss Weasley. What did I just say,' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Erm…er…I don't know.'

'Why is that Miss Weasley?'

'I was talking,' said Ginny sheepishly.

'Correct. Five points from Griffindor.'

The class shot Ginny dagger looks.

'For those of you who were listening…'

Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry walked in.

'Sorry Professor but Professor Snape sent me out and told me to come to you,' he said, looking at his feet.

'Can't you see I'm in a middle of a lesson? Very well, sit at the back I want a few words with you,' she sighed.

Ginny's heart gave a leap as she realised he will be sitting behind her.

'Naughty boy,' mouthed Ginny to Harry as he walked past. He grinned.

Everyone turned to stare at the saviour of the world. Ginny glared at all of them. They immediately turned away. 'What happened?' she muttered.

'Got in an argument with the grease ball,' whispered Harry.

Ginny snorted. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her. Ginny quickly turned it into a fake sneeze.

'Now class we will be transfiguring these mice into slippers. You have 30 minutes, you may begin,' said Professor McGonagall, making her way over to Harry. 'Potter I am ashamed of you. Tell me what was it about this time?'

Ginny strained her ears but couldn't quite hear what Harry was saying. '_Cantapas.' _

The two mice flew a few feet in the air and landed on the table with a thud. Shrieking madly.

Ginny tried again. This time the mice transfigured into slippers but they were still grey, had tails and had all their facial features.

'Third time lucky,' she muttered. The slippers became white and fluffy.

'-But Professor he was out of order.'

'I don't care Potter, you will receive those detentions.'

The end of the lesson finally came. Everyone rushed for the door.

'Seriously Nicole. What are you talking about?' asked Candice.

Nicole gave her a mirror. Candice looked in and screamed. Everyone in the corridor looked at her. 'How did this happen?'

'Well if you charm someone's face cream and say '_Doditrus._' Then yep I think that is how it can happen,' sneered Ginny.

'What are you saying,' Candice said slowly.

'I'm saying that it was me that hexed you. How thick can you get?'

Candice lunged forward and grabbed a handful of Ginny's hair and pulled. Ginny shrieked and began kicking her and slapped her face. Candice kneed Ginny in the belly, winding her. Ginny groaned and tried to pull away for a moment but Candice was still pulling her hair and scratching her fingernails in Ginny's scalp.

A crowd formed around them. 'Fight, fight, fight,' they chanted. Of course, no one bothered to try and stop it.

Ginny grabbed Candice's hair as well, pulling a few from her roots. Ginny withdrew her arm and punched Candice in the nose. Blood sprayed from her nose. Candice moaned she stamped on Ginny's foot with the heel of her shoe. Ginny screeched. In one quick action she kneed Candice twice and slapped her face. Both of them, pulling the other's hair as hard as they could.

Candice withdrew her arm and punched Ginny's eye. Ginny's foot throbbed painfully. So she stamped both of Candice's feet with the heel of her shoes. Candice let out a string of swearwords.

Ginny felt someone strong, drag her away from Candice. Dean Thomas was pulling Candice off of her.

'That's right get dragged away by lover boy,' sneered Candice.

That was too much for her, realising it was Harry, Ginny pulled out her wand and cast the bat-bogey hex on her. Candice screamed, most people laughed as they watched the giant bat-winged bogeys attack her.

'Why don't you shut up wart face,' shouted Ginny.

'WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!' Screamed Professor McGonagall. 'GET INTO MY OFFICE NOW!'

Ginny looked up and saw Professor McGonagall with Flitwick and Dumbledore.

Ginny hobbled through the crowd into her office. Her foot throbbed painfully, her scalp stung and her eye was now black.

Candice came in with a bloody nose, a bruised face and her scalp hod a clump of hair missing.

'Your dead,' she said.

'Funny. I thought I was alive and talking to you. Weird how things turn out eh?'

The door slammed shut. Professor McGonagall stormed in. Eyes dangerous looking.

An hour later Ginny was telling Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti and Ron what happened.

'Then she gave us a week of detentions and a letter home,' moaned Ginny.

'What was the fight about anyway?' asked Ron. 'Mum will kill you when she finds out.'

'It doesn't matter what it was about. It shouldn't have happened in the first place,' said Hermione.

'But Ginny why did you hex her like that?' asked Ron.

'Well she deserved the boils.'

'WHAT! I was talking about the bat-bogey hex.'

'You don't tell me everything so I don't know why I have to tell you,' protested Ginny.

'Gin we will have detentions together. Because mine are next week as well,' said Harry. 'Can I talk to you over there for a sec.'

'Sure.' I walked over to the corner with him. He withdrew the newspaper I had given him earlier. 'I was looking through this. When I noticed this.'

'You want to buy a dog?'

'No. Below.'

I looked where he pointed it was an advertisement about a carnival.

'So?' I said, getting confused.

'I was wondering if you would come with me there. If you want?' he asked sheepishly.

'What about Candice?' I said sourly.

'What about her? Oh…you mean…right. There is nothing going on I promise. The kiss was a mistake, it meant nothing.'

'In that case I will be honoured.'

**A/n: The fight was so fun to write. Please, please, please review.**


	12. Humoseps and the carnival

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

'Hello class I'm your new Defence against the Dark arts professor. My name is Professor Higgs. I expect you to behave in my lessons. Anyone not doing that will get punished. Now please get out your wands.'

The class was split up between sixth and seventh years, the only subject, which was like that.

Professor Higgs was very tanned she obviously had lived in another country for a long time. She had long black hair, hazel eyes and wore sporty clothes.

'Now I have a dark creature in the cupboard. It lives in big colonies but these creatures tend to isolate themselves from other life forms. They are called Humoseps. They move like a cross between a human and a gorilla.

'They store valuable items such as gold and also things of such value. But be warned, try to steal them and they will attack. One at a time you will point your wand at it and say '_Rapatay'_. Do not be alarmed,' said the professor, unlocking the cupboard.

Almost at once the creature rammed the door down. It looked almost like a human, it was haggard looking, with a dirty yet pure white skin colour and it was very skinny. You could see its ribs when it breathed in.

The Humosep let out a roar.

'Creevy.'

Colin walked shakily forward he pointed his wand out. 'Rapatay.'

The creature roared in pain before recovering.

'Parker.'

A wart-less Candice stepped up. 'Rapatay.'

The creature roared again and was knocked off its feet.

'Well done Candice,' said Professor Higgs.

'Granger.'

'Rapatay.'

'Parkinson.'

'Rapatay.'

'Potter.'

'Rapatay.'

The Humosep crashed into the wall. 'Well done Harry.'

'Weasley.' Both Ron and Ginny stepped forward.

'Ginny.'

'Rapatay.' The Humosep was knocked off its feet. 'Well done.'

The lesson reached the end.

'I want a written essay all about the Humoseps,' said Professor Higgs, ignoring the groans.

'Erm…professor how is it that you managed to get one? I mean it is almost impossible to catch one…'

'I have my ways,' interrupted Professor Higgs. 'Now run along now.'

Ron dragged Hermione away, followed by Harry and Ginny.

'You see if you wanted to find one it takes months to locate a colony. Why would you go to the trouble?' asked Hermione.

'Hey the carnival starts soon we don't want to be late now,' said Ron, dragging Hermione away.

'So are you ready to go?' asked Harry.

'Yep. Race you to the door,' said Ginny sprinting off.

'Unfair,' called Harry behind.

He caught up with Ginny in seconds. There was a crowd of Ravenclaws coming out the library. Ginny managed to squeeze through them leaving Harry behind. Ginny sprinted down the stairs, but forgetting to jump over the vanishing step, fell through the hole.

'AARRRGGGHHHH!'

Harry ran past. 'Mwahahaha.' He laughed. Neville, who was nearby, pulled Ginny out of the gap. 'Thanks,' yelled Ginny, as she ran. Leaving a bewildered looking Neville behind.

Harry was in the lead. He ran down the Charms corridor at full speed.

CRASH!

Harry looking down to see that he had knocked Flitwick over, who was now on the floor looking like a stranded fish. 'Sorry.'

Ginny ran past Harry who was helping Flitwick to his feet.

They were now neck and neck on the last staircase. Ginny put on a burst of speed and touched the door, closely followed by Harry. Both of them collapsed on the floor panting.

'Portkeys to the carnival,' said Filch, from nearby.

Harry and Ginny both stood up and took a hold of the portkey. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. Both of them crashing into each other as they travelled. Before Harry tumbled on top of Ginny.

'Sorry,' said Harry sheepishly. But he didn't move.

'Welcome to the carnival!' said a loud voice.

This time Harry scrambled to his feet immediately.

'Ooh look candy-floss. Lets get some,' said Ginny, licking her lips. At both the sight of Harry and the candy-floss.

'Why not.'

Ginny sat down while Harry ordered. 'Can I have two candy-flosses please?'

'Sure you can,' said the girl, she had her hair in pigtails. 'I haven't seen you around before. If I had I would have remembered.'

Harry just merely raised his eyebrows.

'So what's your name?' she asked, as she passed the candy-flosses to him.

'Thank you,' said Harry, ignoring the question.

After they had finished them. They went on a ride. They sat in the two-passenger seat. Suddenly the ride went off really fast. The force of it caused Ginny to crash into Harry. Harry yelped. All of Ginny's weight was squashing Harry, who was screaming in protest.

'Sorry but I can't move over,' said Ginny.

Ginny saw Seamus queuing up; he was laughing at the sight of them.

After what seemed like forever for harry, but too soon for Ginny the ride finished.

'What about that ride?' said Harry, pointing to an upside-down one.

Ginny grabbed his hand and ran on. After a few minutes a rather sick looking Ginny and Harry came off.

'We should not have had that candy-floss,' moaned Harry.

'Lets just stick to the wonky house,' said Ginny.

'Agreed.'

Ginny walked down the hallway of the wonky house, using the wall to balance. Harry not being as steady crashed right into Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny for a few seconds. Then slowly leaned his head in towards Ginny. His lips touching hers softly. Ginny kissed back. Her hands were now in his hair as they kissed more passionately. His hands on her shoulders.

A/n: please, please please review. Can you tell me what I need to improve on but no flames please.


	13. Having fun!

A/n: Sorry there has not been an update it was because I went on holiday to Disneyland Paris. I also had a bit of writer's block but the next chapter will come much quicker.

Thanks for the reviews from:

Harry and Ginny exited the wonky house. With a guilty expressions on their faces. Pavarti and Lavender who happened to be nearby gave Ginny a knowing look. They could tell from Ginny's messy clothes and Harry's even more messed-up hair. Ginny blushed.

'So what do you want to do now?' asked Harry.

'Lets just wander around for a bit,' smiled Ginny.

It was a sunny yet breezy day. The air was filled with the sound of laughter.

'You see them witches there,' said Harry, looking at some women, in bright orange outfits, whose legs were magically enlarged. 'Well you see in the Muggle world they would be standing on stilts.'

'Really? You can actually stand on them? You've got to love them, those Muggles. They don't let anything stop, them do they?'

'That's true. Look there's Neville. HEY NEV!' called Harry.

Ginny turned to see an ancient looking witch who seemed to be pestering Neville. Neville seemed very happy to get away from the woman.

'Hi Harry. Hi Ginny. Are you enjoying the carnival? It's good isn't it? Oh and thanks for saving me back there.'

'Yeah it's good,' said Ginny.

'No problem. Who was that?' asked Harry.

'She is just a friend of the family but she is as just like Nan,' sighed Neville. 'Look there is Professor Higgs.'

Ginny and Harry followed his gaze, looking past a couple of clowns entertaining some toddlers they noticed Professor Higgs. She was talking to a man with gold chains round his neck. He wore leather, his hair was long and black, a bit older than Higgs and he had the same tanned skin.

Professor Higgs caught them looking. She whispered something to him then made her way over.

'Hi. Are you all enjoying the carnival?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Oh this is Mario. He is an old friend,' She added, because of their curious looks.

Mario smiled at them all. 'Laura, can we finish our discussion? It is rather important after all,' he said in his Spanish accent.

'Sure,' said Professor Higgs, walking off. 'Well don't get into trouble now.' She quickly walked off with Mario

'We will try not to. Maybe some will try harder than others,' added Ginny, looking directly at Harry.

'Hey,' protested Harry. 'I'm a good boy really.'

'Maybe, somewhere deep down inside,' laughed Ginny. Harry grabbed her round the middle and began tickling her with no signs of mercy.

'I was…joking. Please Harry…Stop,' gasped Ginny, through laughter.

'I think I'll leave you two alone,' said Neville, quickly vanishing out of sight.

'Gin. There's a park over there. Fancy going?' asked Harry, when he had finally stopped tickling Ginny.

'Sure,' replied Ginny.

As they walked out of the entrance gate. The loud music and the screams from the rides stopped. In fact, as they looked behind, the whole carnival seemed to have vanished.

'Anti-Muggle wards,' muttered Ginny, to Harry. He nodded. He looked really adorable to Ginny. His hair was sticking up at all ends, which made him look cuter than ever. Feeling slightly daring Ginny put her hand into his. Harry looked rather startled. Which worried Ginny but his face soon broke into a smile.

Harry opened the gate for Ginny. 'Thank you. Kind sir.'

'Anything for you, Madam,' said Harry, doing an over dramatic bow. Ginny laughed.

The park was large with a small play-area. They both sat on the swings. There were several toddlers with their parents. Joking and laughing. 'Your funny,' laughed Harry.

'So are you but looks aren't everything.'

'I'm hurt,' said Harry, pretending to cry.

'Now, now Harry you have to get used to it sooner or later,' laughed Ginny.

'Your lucky there are so many witnesses around otherwise you will not be sitting there still,' said Harry, mock-menacingly. 'Do you want to make our way back to school?'

'Sure.'

Harry jumped off the swing. A sound came from him. He immediately put his hands on his behind.

'Did you just fart?' asked Ginny, jumping off.

'No,' he said slowly, before removing his hands to reveal his boxers where his trousers had split. Ginny burst out laughing.

'Nice pants,' smiled Ginny, looking at his red boxers. _Nice bum too_, she thought.

'I can't believe that happened,' said Harry, covering himself again.

'Use my handbag to cover yourself up,' suggested Ginny.

Harry turned bright red. Ginny kept laughing. They walked back to the carnival to grab a port-key back to Hogwarts.

Candice unnoticed walked past them with Nicole. 'He's so fit and he has a lot of stamina which is good, if you know what I mean?'

'To be honest I don't know why you like him. Then again we have different tastes,' said Nicole.

'I have good taste which is why I like him.'

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts they walked down the almost deserted corridor. Ignoring the funny looks they were receiving from the paintings, as Harry was still covering himself with Ginny's handbag.

When they finally reached the common room. Harry turned and said 'Ginny. I had a great day do you fancy…doing it again sometime?'

'I'd love to.'

'Good, well see you at Quidditch practise. Oh…and thanks for letting me borrow your bag,' smiled Harry.

'Well I thought that pink suited you.'

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and ran up the staircase.

Later on that day, the Griffindor quidditch team could be found training for their upcoming match.

'Right Ginny, Michelle and Louise practise scoring against Ron, then try long passing. Seamus and Jake practise your target skills on everyone, but not so that anyone gets injured, that way dodging will be practised,' said Harry, in Captain mode.

Everyone took off to take his or her positions, around the pitch.

Ginny got out the Quaffle. Louise was a very good chaser as her father was Captain for a league team, Ginny had practised Quidditch since before she could remember and Michelle had good broom skills so together they made a good team. Ginny flew up and threw the Quaffle to Louise who did a fake pass to Ginny but threw it to Michelle. She threw the ball in the left hoop and scored.

Ron went to get the ball looking rather huffed. He threw it to Louise. Louise sped towards the goalposts and passed the ball to Michelle. She took a shot but Ron saved it. Ginny passed it to Michelle; she passed it back to Ginny. Taking a shot through the middle hoop and scored.

After about an hour, Harry called the game to an end. 'Well done everyone. Have good night rests as the game is tomorrow.'

**A/n: please review.**


	14. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

_A/n: You guys are the best I have over 100 reviews. Sorry about not updating sooner I had my exam week. Hopefully, I did well. Anyway I am going to be more committed to this story so expect faster updates_.

Thanks for the reviews from: Rons-Favorite, Ocean-Poweress, Mrs Poynter and Mrs Judd and mysticruby.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ginny awoke early the next day. She stretched and crawled out of bed. Ginny rested on the window ledge, looking up she noticed that the clouds threatened to release the rain it contained. The strong wind could be heard from where she was sitting. 'Great day for a quidditch match,' muttered Ginny.

A dark figure stepped out of the forbidden forest. Ginny alarmed looked down closer. It was a tall person covered from head to toe in black, like a ninja. Another figure came out, dressed the same, holding a sack over his or her shoulder. Ginny squinted trying to see more clearly, but that was difficult being as she was high up in the Griffindor tower.

'Psst Natasha,' whispered Ginny.

'What,' she replied, whenever Natasha was awoken she how the ability be wide awake in an instance.

'Quickly, come here.' Natasha sat by the window.

Ginny looked out the window but the 'ninja' looking people had vanished. 'Oh don't worry it is nothing.'

Within half an hour, everyone in the dormitory was getting ready. Ginny put on her jeans and a top then she pulled her robes on over. She then tied her hair in to a ponytail.

'Break a leg…literally,' called Candice coldly, as Ginny exited the dormitory. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Ginny joined Seamus and Dean as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Griffindor table greeted them with a cheer. Ginny sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled at her. Ginny's heart skipped a beat whether it was nerves or the fact that Harry looked especially cute today, she did not know.

'Hi Ginny. Hi Harry. Can I join you?' asked Luna, in her usual dreamy voice. Not waiting for an answer she slid in between them. 'You two should be careful there are a tribe of man-eating fairies around. Nasty stuff.'

'Thanks for the warning,' said Harry.

'Hey check out the Hufflepuffs, I've never seen them look so nervous and they have always acted like chickens,' spat Ron, stuffing a cheese roll in his mouth.

'Ron has anyone ever told you like are like a human dustbin?' asked Ginny.

'Ginny has anyone told you to get a life and stop trying to impress Harry because it sure doesn't work?'

Ron did not know that Harry and Ginny had become an item, Ginny was about to rub it in his face. When a loud strike of lightening struck outside, they forget about their heated argument. The Griffindors and Hufflepuff stared out of the window in dismay. The Slytherins looked beside themselves with glee.

The heavens had finally opened, releasing the rain within. 'Typical weather,' muttered Ginny. Harry nodded in agreement.

'We best be making our way other,' said Harry, rising from the table. The Griffindor quidditch team followed suit. The table cheered loudly as the quidditch team exited the hall.

Ginny pulled her quidditch robes over her head. 'I know that Hufflepuff aren't well that…good but we still need to play hard because if we…no we will get into the final match. Like I was saying we need to get lots of goals for the final, that way we will have the upper-hand in the next game; which we will play in. Just play your best,' said Harry.

'We won't let you down mate,' said Jake Clements.

'That is good to hear,' smiled Harry. 'I know the weather is horrendous but that will not stop us from winning.'

'We will score the goals,' said Ginny, Michelle and Louise.

'We will knock them off their brooms,' laughed Seamus and Jake.

'I will save their goals,' said Ron.

'And I will catch the snitch,' smiled Harry. 'Now lets go and show them what we are made of.'

The Hufflepuff and Griffindor teams were standing opposite each other. Rain poured down on them, as Madam Hooch was stating the rules. 'Captains please shake hands.' Harry shook the other captain's hands. 'Now on my whistle, three, two one, GO!'

The teams took to the air. Ginny immediately grabbed the Quaffle; she flew far down the pitch before passing it to Michelle. 'THE GAMES BEGIN! GRIFFINDOR IMMEDIATELY SEIZE THE QUAFFLE,' roared Dean Thomas' magically enchanted voice. Ginny flew down the pitch. She and Michelle were making quick passes to each other. Louise was flying near their goal so that if the ball was intercepted she could tackle it back.

Michelle made a fake pass to Ginny before slamming it into the goal. She had thrown it so hard that if the goalkeeper had tried to save it he would be knocked off his broom. '10-NEIL TO GRIFFINDOR. WHAT A GOAL! HUFFLEPUFF ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PLAY HARDER IF THEY EXPECT TO WIN!' This received glares from the Hufflepuffs.

Michelle gave Ginny a high-five. The strong wind was causing them to move faster as they flew downwind. Ginny, among everyone else who was playing, was drenched. It had only been the first five minutes but she was chilled to the bone. She froze as she the bludger flying towards her. Ginny shut her eyes.

BAM!

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Seamus had saved her from the bludger. 'Thanks,' yelled Ginny, racing after the Quaffle. Louise had intercepted the ball; she threw it to Michelle who threw it to Ginny. Ginny threw the ball towards the goal. 'IT'S GOING, GOING…OHHH UNLUCKY GINNY,' CAME Dean's voice. 'THE SCORE IS STILL 10-0!'

Frustrated, Ginny flew around the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs had the Quaffle; Ginny turned to see the Quaffle soaring through the air towards the goal. The Griffindors gave a sigh of relief as Ron saved it. Ginny seized the ball and did a long pass to Louise, who aimed for the goal. 'GRIFFINDOR LEAD BY 20- NEILL!

Ginny caught the Quaffle as it was thrown to a Hufflepuff. She threw an aim towards the goal. 'YESSSSS!' she cheered, as the Quaffle went in. The Hufflepuff goalkeeper threw it to his team-mate. Louise easily snatched the ball off of the player. Throwing it to Michelle, she made a shot but the goal was saved. 'THE SCORE IS 30-0 TO GRIFFINDOR! COME ON YOU LIONS,' roared Dean. 'HUFFLEPUFF HAVE THE QUAFFLE. COME ON GRIFFINDORS; KNOCK THEM OFF THEIR BROOMS! JUST A LITTLE JOKE PROFESSOR…HUFFLEPUFF ARE GAINING ON THE GOALS. THEY SHOOT AND…THEY SCORE.' The Hufflepuff part of the spectators cheered loudly, although they were barely heard through the wind. 'THE SCORE STANDS AT 30-10.'

As the game went on, it had become harder and harder to keep on your broom. Everyone was frozen on to his or her brooms; it was so cold that it hurt when you caught the Quaffle as your hands were so numb. The score now stood at 70-20 to Griffindor. There was still no sign of the golden snitch.

Ginny saw the Quaffle head nearer the goal, she put on a spurt of speed.

WHAM!

The bludger hit Ginny square on the back. Pain spurted through her. Ginny felt herself slip from the broom before she was engulfed in total darkness.

**A/n: mwahahaha a cliffhanger. Anyway please review**.


	15. Is that lipstick?

**A/n: Please read and review my one-shot called Secret Identity. It is an angst/drama story. Anyway on with the story. I have replied to the reviews for the last chapter at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Don't go_

_I know you want to touch me here there and everywhere_

Sparks fly when we are together 

_You can't deny the facts of life._

_**-Kiss kiss. Holly Valance**. _

Voices suddenly filled Ginny's head. She stirred, as the voices seemed to be booming in her eardrums.

'When do you think she will wake up?'

'I don't know Harry. Stop pacing around she will be fine,' said the voice of Hermione.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She could make out a blurry outline of about six people but she was not exactly sure. Blinking into the light, her eyesight slowly became more focused. 'What happened?' she asked. For she could not remember how she could have possibly ended up in the room which she recognised as the Hospital Wing. 'Why am I in here?'

'A bludger hit you and you fell off your broom, but thankfully you were near the ground. I think the force of the bludger was what knocked you unconscious,' said Hermione.

'Oww, my arm,' moaned Ginny, she tried to raise it but it was too painful.

'Well we think you landed on it.'

Ginny winced as the memory of herself falling from her Quidditch broom, came all but too fast. Ginny could now make out Ron sitting beside her, Harry standing in front of her with Hermione next to him. Jake, Seamus and the rest of the team were sitting on chairs nearby. Everyone was looking anxious, drenched and slightly muddy. 'What happened did we win or lose?'

'No, of course we didn't lose. We won,' said Harry happily. 'Only just though. Without you the Hufflepuff chasers were beating our score but I managed to catch the snitch before the other seeker. So we only just won. Just.'

Ginny's head was pounding. 'She's awake. By golly, why did you lot not tell me?' cried Madam Promfrey, pushing her way past everyone. 'Quick, drink this.'

Madam Promfrey practically shoved the potion down Ginny's throat. Which caused her to gag at the bitterness of the potion. However, Madam Promfrey did not seem to notice 'That was a bone re-structuring potion. Your arm was fractured, although it is no longer.' Ginny flexed her arm; sure enough the pain had vanished. 'You will be given a de-bruising solution later as you won't be able to have it now. I'm sure you ache all over.'

Ginny gave a weak smile. 'For Merlin's sake,' cried Madam Promfrey, finally noticing the state of the Quidditch team. 'Clear off all of you. Fancy coming in here so muddy. The Hospital Wing is supposed to remain clean and hygienic for it's patients. However, it won't be if I allow such filth enter in here…Granger you may stay, as you are not muddy. Potter, get out!'

The team all wished Ginny better and left. 'How are you feeling,' asked Hermione.

'I feel better now. Thanks for coming. I can't believe we still won,' smiled Ginny.

'I know it's great isn't it! The match lasted for at least forty minutes after you fell. You should have seen Harry's face when you fell. He definitely likes you, Ginny,' smiled Hermione. 'That Hufflepuff beater will have to go into hiding, as Ron and Harry looked murderous.'

Ginny laughed. 'I'm going to have to stay the night. Well thanks for staying behind with me but I feel exhausted. I am going to try and get some sleep.'

'Yes of course. Well hopefully you will be back to your normal self tomorrow,' said Hermione, waving goodbye.

Ginny shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Ginny felt light as if she were floating. Pretty colours were flashing from all directions. As soon as they appeared they had vanished. Instead she found herself in a dark and foggy area, which Ginny soon recognised as the Forbidden Forest. 'What the-'

Looking up Ginny saw the moon. 'Cool full moon and it is really made of cheese.' She smiled looking up. However, her thoughts were cut off when she saw a figure making it's way towards her. 'Wazz up Tom,' she said to Tom Riddle.

'Yo safe lil'Gin. Check out the bling,' said Tom, indicating to the big medallion which was around her neck.

Ginny coughed which to Tom sounded a bit like 'cheap.'

'You don't like it. Well…well it don't like you,' sobbed Tom.

'I'm sorry. I do like it really.'

'Your mean you are,' whined Tom 'Almost as mean as Lord Potter.'

'Lord Potter?'

'You said his name,' he gasped. 'You're one of the few people brave enough to.'

'Okay,' said Ginny slowly 'I think I am going to wake up now! Any time soon.' But nothing happened so Ginny found it pretty boring trying to cheer someone up all night.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. 'Weird,' she exclaimed to no one in particular as no one was actually there.

After a few hours Ginny was allowed out of the hospital wing. She practically skipped out. Ginny didn't know how Harry could manage being stuck in there for hour after hour, she knew she could not. Ginny almost smacked into Lavender as she rounded the corner. 'Ohhh Ginny. How are you?' asked Lavender kindly.

'I'm fine…really,' she added, at the look of concern which had passed Lavender's face.

'That's good to here. Well I have to be off. See you,' waved Lavender, before strolling off.

Feeling happy, Ginny started to jog to the common room. 'No running,' said a Prefect.

To which she replied 'Whatever.' Ignoring the busybody who had nothing better to do, in other words the Prefect, she continued to jog. Skidding to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, Ginny said 'Pineapple split.' The Fat Lady swung open her portrait and Ginny stepped in.

'Ginny,' cried Hermione, from behind the sofa. 'Ron's so worried about you. He's in his dormitory. So go right up.'

'Am I allowed to go up?'

'Yes of course you can. I go up there all the time to see Ron of course.'

'Why do you go up there?'

'No reason,' said Hermione, turning a slight shade of red. 'Anyway when have you ever listened to the rules. I swear you and Harry are made for each other.'

Ginny felt her pride soar sky-high and felt her cheeks burn red. That's the curse of being a red head you blush 24/7. Ginny ran up the stairs to greet her brother when she realised something. 'By the way, well done for changing the conversation. But rest assured we shall continue our conversation later,' called Ginny down to Hermione.

Missing every other step, Ginny bounded into her brother's dormitory. 'Ron.' There was no reply. Sighing, Ginny sank down onto the nearest bed.

'OI YOU, GET OUT!'

Ginny startled jumped three-foot in the air. However, the sound of laughter reached her ears. Shocked Ginny turned to see Harry sink onto his knees in a fit of laughter. 'Not funny,' she shrieked.

'You should have seen yourself.'

'Well it would have been a damn well better sight than you on a good day,' Ginny shot back.

'Well, that was a bit naughty and you know that naughty people should be punished,' said Harry seductively, moving closer to where Ginny was sitting.

Harry finally closed the gap. Their lips connected and fireworks were going off in Ginny's mind. She had to pinch herself, or Harry, to know that this was reality. Harry was now lying on top of her. Ginny felt nervous she wasn't that experienced, at kissing, but her nerves were soon swept out of her mind. Her lips parted and Harry's tongue found its way in. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies. It was bliss.

When they both needed air they stopped. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's chest. 'By the way where is Ron?'

'You just missed him, he left before you came in. Anyway, how about having a second round?' Without waiting for an answer, Harry once again closed the gap. However the contact only lasted for a couple of seconds. Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry pinned to the opposite wall by Ron.

'Hi Ron,' said Harry nervously.

'Hi Harry,' said Ron in a mocking way. 'Care to tell me what you find so interesting about _my sister's_ lips? Better yet why don't you tell me why you were snogging her on _my bed_?'

When Harry didn't answer, Ron pushed him out of the room and onto the top of the staircase. Harry probably could have deflected Ron's actions but he was too shocked.

The few people in the common room looked up to where the noise was coming from. Harry stormed down the stairs. 'By the way Harry, you have lipstick on your face,' called Ron. Which Harry replied to by putting up his middle finger.

A/n: Please can you all review, it doesn't matter if you don't have an account on this site. Just review! Please.

Mysticruby- Well there you go. Thanks for reviewing

Perfectgurl- Thank you.

Mfire2000- I'm not really bothered. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Andy-may- Aww thank you. That was nice. Have a cookie.

Hplovesme- Yep she is.

Twisted-fate05- Thank you. Have a cookie.

Mrs Poynter and Mrs Judd- Thanks for reviewing and for my other story. I changed the tittle.


	16. Damn those water bombs!

**A/n: I'm so sorry it has been so long. My computer broke. Thanks for the reviews!**

Once a Humosep becomes of age it is able to speak to all creatures e.g. Humans and Birds. It has a violent nature and is programmed to destroy; even a member of its species. It keeps its treasure hidden underground. Once seeing the treasure, which is so great, that it will take over a person and they will become obsessed. It would be on their mind constantly even while they sleep. However, Humoseps are very protective over what belongs to them and when Humans are caught near the treasure, the Humosep will destroy them. Although, by now, the Human is so dazed that they will fight the creature even if it means death.

Ginny put her pen down satisfied with her work. 'I've finished, Hermione. Are you happy now?'

'Very,' replied Hermione. 'You really should have finished it earlier.'

'Please, no need for the lecture Miss Perfect,' said Ginny mockingly.

'I am not perfect _Ginerva._ Now hurry up or you'll be late for your lesson.'

'You just proved my point. Anyway, I only have Potions.'

'Well I have History of Magic and I do not want to be late. Before you start laughing it is actually interesting…if you bother to listen,' said Hermione.

'Ouch 'Mione, that hurt,' said Ginny, placing a hand over her heart. 'Well next lesson I have I will give it all my attention. You can even ask me what it is about.'

Hermione and Ginny both exited the common room. Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny as she entered into her classroom. Ginny walked down what had to be the sixth staircase. _Hasn't this school ever heard of an elevator?_ Ginny wondered, as she walked down _another _set of stairs. Ginny rounded the final corner and stepped into the dungeons. 'You're late.'

'But Sir, the bell just went,' protested Ginny.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for your rudeness. Anymore and I'll make it fifty,' drawled Snape, who wasn't even looking at her! He was marking a piece of parchment, which was probably from the previous lesson.

Ginny didn't say anything; instead she retreated to her desk which was at the back of the classroom. She smiled at Colin who sat at the desk, which was next to hers. 'Today class, we shall be making the _Basker_ potion which enables the user to cure those with a snakebite from the deadly _Serportria_,' instructed Snape, in little more than a whisper. He waved his hand over the board. 'Here are the instructions. You may begin.'

The youngest Weasley read over the instructions and began to work. Halfway through the lesson, Snape walked in between the students observing their work. 'Pathetic,' hissed Snape, as he passed Ginny. Her cauldron was filled with a dark blue substance opposed to the pale green it should have been.

The lesson continued to pass uneventfully. When the lesson ended the students walked out of the Dungeons as fast as they could. 'Jake, what do we have now?' asked Ginny. Jake was very tall and had short dark brown hair which people often thought to be black.

'We have Muggle Studies now, I think. You're in my class aren't you?'

'Yep, so what are we doing in today's lesson?' asked Ginny, as her and Jake walked to their lesson.

'We are doing about the Second World War, I do believe,' replied Jake, putting on a scientific voice.

'Shut up,' smiled Ginny, pushing him slightly. Jake laughed and pushed her into a couple of second years.

'Sorry,' cried Ginny. She marched up to a laughing Jake and hit him playfully on the arm. 'You're evil.'

'Why, thank you.'

Ginny looked to see Harry watching them, he was leaning against the wall waiting to go into his lesson. Ginny waved at him, he waved back glumly. Susan Bones stood next to him, she started to try and grab his attention but he didn't seem to notice. Two things went through her mind –

1) What is his problem?

And

2) I cannot believe that slut!

Ginny walked into her lesson and sat down at the back, followed by the rest of the class. Candice came in and sat down at the table next to her.

'Today, we will be continuing our work about the Second World War. The United States of America lost two hundred and ten thousand people. We, Great Britain, lost four hundred thousand people. Russia did most of the fighting and they lost twenty million people. Neville Chamberlain was the prime minister when Britain declared war. Can anyone tell me who took over?'

Ginny raised her hand 'Winston Churchill.'

'Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. Most of Western Europe had been invaded, leaving only one country standing, still fighting, which was us, Great Britain. Belgium and France were being occupied as well as-'

Ginny looked at her desk, to find a note there. Looking up, she made sure her professor wasn't looking before she opened it.

_Ginny, let's still be friends please. I'm really sorry. I know I can be a real bitch sometimes and I'm sorry. Please can we be friends._ :)

Wow, three guesses who wrote this, she thought to herself. Ginny re-read it and snorted at the bitch part.

'Yes, Ginny what is the answer,' asked the Professor.

'Erm well…I don't know,' said Ginny.

'Go on, give it ago.' _I would if I knew the question_.

'Poland,' whispered Candice.

'Erm…Poland?' said Ginny.

'Correct. The Blitzkrieg which is a German word started in Poland where the air force was hit while it was still on the ground and-'

Ginny sighed and wrote- _Ok, and thanks for the help_.

Making sure the Professor wasn't looking; she passed the note to Candice. She smiled as she read it and mouthed 'Thank you.' Ginny smiled. This time will be different because Ginny wasn't going to let anything happen this time – or so she told herself.

By midday the sun was at its highest, the heat was extreme. Hermione walked up to Ginny who was just coming out of lunch. 'Hello Ginny,' greeted Hermione. 'Harry and Ron were arguing all the way through History of Magic over you. Honestly, they are so juvenile.'

'What were they saying?'

'Well, Ron was saying how Harry shouldn't date you and that if you were he didn't want to catch the pair of you snogging on his bed; which I kind of agree with. Harry was saying how much he likes you and that he can do whatever he wants, wherever he wants,' said Hermione, beaming.

Ginny felt so happy at that point. 'He said that?'

'Yes, he did. Then they stopped talking and Ron has now accepted it and said that he won't put his nose in again as long as you are happy.'

Ginny could now see why Ron was being so over-protective and it made her happier to know that someone cared that much for her. As soon as Ginny saw Ron, which was when he was coming out of the common room that evening she threw her arms round her brother. 'Whoa. What was that for?' he asked.

'For being there,' smiled Ginny.

'Anytime, why is there anything wrong with you and Harry or something?' asked Ron, looking at her in deep concern.

'Of course not, everything is just great!' beamed Ginny.

'That's good to hear. Well see you around then,' said Ron, walking off.

Half an hour later, Ginny walked out onto the Quidditch pitch with a bottle of water in her hand. Looking up, Ginny saw Ron flying around the stadium with Jake. Harry was lying on the floor. Ginny burst out laughing. 'Harry, what are you doing?'

'I'm melting,' he moaned, the suns heat was blazing down from the sky.

'Do you want some water?' asked Ginny.

'Please,' he replied. Ginny ran over and Harry, seeing her evil smile, jumped to his feet but not fast enough. Ginny poured half of the bottle over him. 'GINNY!' he cried.

Ron and Jake were laughing their heads off, so hard that they almost fell off their brooms. 'That's it,' he yelled, chasing after Ginny. Laughing Ginny ran. Harry chased her and grabbed her round the middle, Ginny tipped the water over his head but Harry managed to grab it as well. The two of them held onto the bottle; both fighting to pour it over the other. Ginny screamed as she felt the cold water pour down her.

'Shame,' Harry cried, laughing triumphantly.

SPLAT!

A water bomb hit Harry down his front. Ginny and Harry turned to see Seamus, Michelle and Louise with their arms full with water bombs. 'Take to the air,' cried Harry, as a water bomb hit Ginny which fortunately did not burst. Ginny grabbed it before taking off.

'After them,' cried Michelle, mounting on her broom. Ginny sped off with Louise right behind. Ginny screamed as water bombs hit her. She threw the bomb in her hand at Louise who ducked causing it to hit Jake squarely in the face.

Ginny looked at the stands to see that their display had attracted Neville, Luna, Candice, Ernie and Susan Bones; to come and watch.

Seamus aimed a water bomb at Ginny but Harry dived in front of her and caught it without it bursting. Harry chucked it at Seamus and it hit him on the square of his head. Ginny laughed and gave Harry a high-five.

'We need reinforcements,' cried Seamus, he flew down and dismounted from his broom. He ran back to the changing rooms, dodging the water bombs thrown by Ron. Louise and Michelle soon ran after him.

**A/N: Please review! I'll update quicker.**


	17. The longest day!

_Thanks for the reviews from – Kryzt, luckycharms445, Nikky 92, MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, floyddickey, gluetastesbad, TwoBtokenToCry, XxHellzAngelxX, Lover of love and Magz of the Lion._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The heat wave continued, much to some of the student's dismay. Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall, for breakfast, many heads turned their way – well more than usual, anyway. They spotted Hermione and sat down next to her.

'So why is everyone staring at us,' Harry asked Hermione.

'What more than usual do you mean?' asked Hermione. Harry just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Well it probably has something to do with this.'

Hermione passed Ginny the Witch Weekly. On the cover of the newspaper were two pictures. One of the pictures was of Harry and Ginny, when they were at the carnival. The picture showed them walking slowly together, Harry was telling a joke and Ginny was laughing. The other picture was of the water fight when they were trying to pour the water over each other. Harry and Ginny were in their scarlet Quidditch robes. Harry had his back to the camera, his robes were sticking to his skin which, at a glance down the table, Ginny could already see Romilda Vane fanning herself over.

The article read:

What a Catch!

The Boy-who-lived has found his Chosen One, reports Henrietta Dashford, 29. Ginny Weasley (pictured above) is a sixth-year student and is one year younger than Harry Potter. The couple are regularly seen in each other's company.

Fred Weasley, Ginny's older brother, who runs Weasley's Wizardry Wheezes along with his identical twin brother refused to comment. Although his twin, George, added 'We're going to go and kick Harry's butt now – well try to anyway.'

Harry Potter is the captain and seeker of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Ginny Weasley is a talented seeker and plays on Harry's team. Harry Potter is in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he has been rumoured to, according to my source, have melted many girl's hearts. The pair have been described as the school's hottest couple. (Continues on page 4).

'Oh my gosh,' said Ginny, slowly.

'I don't know about you but I don't think I can read anymore,' said Harry, after he had finished reading the article. 'I mean, where do they get all this stuff from,' he added with a slight blush.

'Well according to this article, the writer has a source so that's how they have the information and that's probably how they got those pictures.' said Hermione. 'Journalists aren't allowed to enter the school grounds so someone has been feeding them information - but who?'

'Whoever it is I'm going to kill them,' muttered Harry.

'Well at least they didn't write anything horrible,' said Hermione, shrugging.

'Nothing horrible? My brothers are going to kill me!' moaned Ginny, putting her head down into her arms.

'Don't worry 'bout it. Since when did you care anyway?' asked Harry.

'You're right; I mean what can they do?'

'Ginny, the twins like Harry so they won't do anything,' said Hermione, smiling.

Ginny was about to retort but a shadow formed over her, she looked behind her to reveal Seamus standing there. 'You guys, we're going to have another water fight because it's too bloody hot! You guys in?' asked the Irish boy.

'Most definitely,' said Ginny, grinning.

'Good. Well it's going to be at lunchtime.'

'OK,' said Harry, Seamus walked off. 'Wait up actually, Seamus; I'll walk with you to Charms.' Harry scrambled after the boy.

At last after what seemed like forever, lunchtime came. Ginny and Harry went into the Great Hall for a quick lunch both of them carrying large water bottles.

'What are you doing?' asked Harry, when Ginny poured some of her pumpkin juice into her bottle.

'I'm spiking my water so that when we have our fight everyone will stink of pumpkin juice. Yes, I think that is enough,' said Ginny, putting down the goblet. 'Anymore and the water will change colour.'

They wolfed down their food and quickly walked out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch pitch. 'Where is everyone?' asked Ginny, indicating to the deserted pitch.

'I don't know but they'll be here soon,' said Harry, shrugging. Ginny looked at him questionably. 'Well,' continued Harry, 'since when does Seamus miss out on water fights?'

Ginny laughed. 'That's true but in the meantime what am I supposed to do with this.' Ginny chucked her water over Harry.

Harry spluttered. 'You are so going down for that!' He grabbed her in a kind of body-lock.

'Harry! Get off!' cried Ginny, slightly grinning. She was trapped and couldn't move. Water poured down her neck and over her head. 'Harry! I'm going to kill you!'

'I'd like to see you try … whoa!' he cried, as Ginny twisted her leg round his leg and they toppled on to each other. Ginny landed on top of him, and poured the entire contents over his head. 'That is sick. You are sick,' moaned Harry.

'Well we think you're both sick,' said another voice, an Irish voice, Seamus' voice. They looked at him and hands and pockets loaded with water bombs.

'Whoa censored,' cried Jake, who was approaching them. Seamus laughed. 'Whoa X-rated stuff!' They stood around them and Ron joined them.

'Unfair we're defenceless,' cried Ginny.

'ATTACK!' someone cried. Water bombs were pelted onto them. Harry pulled out his wand and shot a powerful jet of water at Seamus which knocked him over. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran for it. A water bomb hit Ginny but didn't burst. 'Oww,' she cried, Ginny picked it up and lobbed it at Ron, which hit him in the face. She snickered. Seamus was back on his feet and running after them. 'AFTER THEM!' he cried.

Harry grabbed her hand and together they ran.

The rest of the day went by far too slow for all of the students. Ginny looked around the classroom, everyone was sprawled on their seat and frequently glancing at the time. Most of the pupils had the sleeves of their shirts rolled up. The powerful sun seemed to be draining the life out of everyone. The windows of the classroom were thrown open in hope of a breeze but there was nothing.

Ginny received the occasional whiff of pumpkin juice; she turned around and looked at Harry. Ginny waved a hand over her nose; Harry grinned and mouthed the word 'Guilty.' Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter.

Ginny looked at Professor Higgs, she seemed to have a distant look about her and her eyes were filled with … sadness? Higgs was droning on about how you can distinguish a Humosep wound from a common one. 'A long thin scar is normally left on the body with small spot like bumps surrounding it which are of a faint purple colour,' muttered Higgs.

The class didn't even seem to acknowledge what was being said but surprisingly Higgs didn't even notice. Slowly but surely the lesson reached its end. 'Next lesson we will be studying a completely different topic so be prepared for it,' cried Higgs, who seemed to spring back to life.

The class departed apart from Ginny who, after feeling her ear, realized she had lost an ear-ring. After a couple of minutes of searching, Ginny found it under the desk behind her. She hurried to the door what Higgs seemed to be waiting to lock. Ginny caught sight of her Professor's bracelet, it was thick solid gold which must have cost a bomb. 'I like your bracelet Professor,' complimented Ginny.

'Thanks. Mario bought it for me – you met him at the carnival remember?' she said sadly.

'Erm … yes,' Ginny noticed a ring on Higg's marriage finger. Oh, he must be her fiancé. What's wrong Professor?'

'Oh nothing, well … erm, Mario is missing and I'm rather worried! He's been missing for two days now. I mean I sent him an owl post a couple of days ago and it hasn't been … returned,' she said miserably, staring out into space.

_Two days! Give the guy a break for crying out loud_, thought Ginny. 'I'm sure he's fine, Professor.'

'Something's happened, I just know it,' muttered Higgs, putting her face into her hands. Ginny had a feeling the woman would start crying, not wanting to be around when that happened, the red head backed out of the room. 'I'm sure he's fine,' repeated Ginny.

As Ginny walked down the corridor, she heard two distinctive sobs.

In the evening, Ginny went onto the pitch to meet up with Harry. But for the second time that day it was deserted. Suddenly, from out of the blue someone grabbed her! She screamed in protest as soon as the hands started tickling her. Then there was a flash.

Harry suddenly stood up abruptly, letting go of Ginny. 'Petrifous totalous,' he cried, his wand pointing up at the stands. Ginny stood there confused. 'Come on,' he said, running up to the top of the stands, Ginny ran after him.

'Well well,' said Harry, 'what do we have here.'

Ginny looked down and was shocked to see who it was.

'I can explain,' the person said, with a camera in their hands.


	18. The person behind the camera

**A/n: I know I've taken a long time to update but school life has been pretty hectic, so sorry.**

Ginny looked down in horror at Colin. 'You better start explaining then!'

'Well … I … she said … that,' said Colin, beginning to shake slightly. Ginny almost felt sorry for him - _almost. _His camera was still clutched in his hand.

'In English,' snapped Harry, his wand pointing at Colin; who eyed it nervously.

'Well, I'm sorry but … well … at the carnival … there was this er … woman, who was a journalist and well, erm … please don't kill me but … she saw my camera and she said that if I took pictures … of … of you then she'll make sure I … that when I'm older … I can work with her when I become of age,' stuttered Colin, nervously.

Harry looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow. 'So, you figured that you would just sell me out like that, eh? Do you know how embarrassing it is to have yourself plastered all over the newspapers? And to have the world read a bunch of crap about you?'

Colin shook his head fiercely.

'Thought not,' said Harry, he turned his wand on him and hexed him with the bat-bogey curse. Giant winged bogeys flew at Colin, who shrieked.

'Let's go,' said Harry, grabbing Ginny's arm, as rain started to fall down. They ran down the steps of the Quidditch stands and began walking back to the castle – even though the rain was pouring down rather heavily.

'Well, well, well Mr. Potter. I should copyright that move, you little thief!' said Ginny, in mock-anger.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, it was the first hex that came into my mind,' said Harry, shrugging.

The rain poured down and Harry's shirt began to go slightly see-through. Ginny looked at Harry, he looked irresistible. 'Hey, Harry,' she said, and pulled him towards her by his tie. She crashed her lips over his, it was divine. They continued kissing as the rain poured down on them. They pulled away for a second, smiling at each other, while their clothes clung to their skin slightly.

'Aargh,' cried Colin, as he ran past them, followed by flying bogeys. Ginny and Harry laughed.

'Come on let's go, before we catch pneumonia,' said Harry. They ran back to the castle, Ginny occasionally gasped when she ran through deep puddles.

They ran up to the castle, hurled the doors open and stepped inside. Harry muttered a drying spell and their robes were no longer dripping. 'Thanks. Although, I still don't think I can forgive you just yet, for stealing my move!' said Ginny, turning away from Harry, arms crossed.

'Will this make up for it?' said Harry, as he leaned in towards Ginny.

'Good evening, Harry.' Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face, and blushed slightly.

'Hello, Professor,' he smiled, still slightly red.

'Evening, Ginny,' said Dumbledore. Ginny smiled at him. 'Well I must be off; I've a meeting with an old friend of mine,' Dumbledore smiled, as he strolled off.

Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'How embarrassing would that have been?' said Harry, as they climbed up the staircases back to their common room. They said the password to the Fat Lady and entered into the room.

Ginny excused herself from Harry and rushed into her dorm. 'Hi,' she said to Candice, who was standing in front of her mirror straightening her hair.

'Hey,' smiled Candice, half of her brown hair which hadn't been straightened yet was up in a high bun, and the rest of her hair was straight and hung down her face.

Ginny caught herself in the mirror - her own red hair which had been straight; was now curling slightly at the ends from the rain. 'I hate this weather!' exclaimed Ginny.

'Tell me about it,' sighed Candice. 'So do you want to go Christmas shopping together? Well, nearer the time of course, like next Hogsmeade trip?'

'Of course not,' laughed Ginny.

Candice just stuck her tongue out, playfully. 'With Nicole as well I suppose, no doubt she'll tag along.'

Nice way to talk about your best friend, thought Ginny.

'Don't get me wrong, I like her. She keeps getting on my nerves lately, though.'

'I know what you mean,' smiled Ginny.

**A/n: Ok, I know this chapter is short but I've had a bad case of writer's block and if I didn't update now then I'd have taken even longer to update. By reviewing, you'll get a quicker update.**


	19. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.**

'Whoever's whistling can you stop!' snapped Ginny, in the middle of her DADA class. She had a really bad headache, after all.

'That would be me,' said Professor Higgs.

'Oh … sorry,' blushed Ginny, a few people laughed, including Harry.

'Find something funny Potter?' she grinned, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder.

'Actually, I do Weasley,' smiled Harry.

'Back to work class,' said the Professor. 'Miss Weasley, concentrate please. Miss Parker, please remove your scarf.'

'But it's cold,' protested Candice. Professor Higgs just gave her an odd look.

'Fine,' muttered Candice, taking off her pink scarf.

The bell for the end of the lesson rang. Everyone automatically started putting their books into their bags. 'Everyone, the bell is a signal for the teacher and not for the students. For homework, I want research on the Politivo as we will be studying that next lesson,' said Professor Higgs, 'now you can go.'

'Finally,' muttered Candice and Ginny together. They grinned at each other.

'Ginny, it's a Hogmeade weekend this week. Do you still want to come?' asked Candice. Ginny nodded.

'Nicole, do you want to come with me and Ginny?' asked Candice.

'Erm … sure,' she replied, brushing her long blonde hair. 'Coolness.'

They walked out of the classroom. Nicole instantly froze. 'Oh my gosh, it's Jake.'

Ginny looked ahead at Jake, the tall dark-haired Quidditch player. He is actually good-looking she noticed. 'Hi Jake,' said Nicole.

'Hi,' he replied. 'Hey, Ginny.'

'Hi,' she smiled. 'No more Quidditch practice until after Christmas now.'

'Yeah, it's a shame.'

_Nicole say something, _thought Ginny.

'So er … Jake, are you going home for Christmas?' asked Nicole, nervously.

'Nah, I'm going to stay in the castle,' he said. 'Are you?'

'Same.'

'That's good,' he smiled. 'How 'bout you Candice?'

'I'm not sure yet.'

'Anyways, have you lot seen Harry I have to ask him something?'

'He just left,' said Nicole.

'Oh okay, well thanks,' he smiled, walking off.

'He's so cute,' squealed Nicole.

'Nicole, I thought you were going home for Christmas?' said Candice.

'How can I? When he's going to be in the castle,' she said dreamily. Ginny snorted, while Candice just shook her head.

The weekend came by quickly much to everyone's excitement. Everyone was tightly wrapped up in coats, scarves and gloves as they explored Hogsmeade. Ginny walked into the heavily crowded shop of Honeydukes. 'Oh my gosh, look how yummy that looks?' squealed Ginny, at the large box of Belgian chocolates. 'I'm going to get that for my mum, and it's cheap too. I'll probably eat them before they even get to the till.'

Candice laughed. 'Honestly, what are you like?'

'A pig,' laughed Ginny.

Ginny ended up purchasing a large box of chocolate frogs, two boxes of sugar mice and a box of Belgian chocolates. 'They're not for me, you know?' she told the old wizard, behind the till.

'Yeah sure,' he smiled, revealing three gold teeth. 'You have no idea how much people actually buy in here.'

Ginny laughed. 'Thanks,' she said picking up her bag.

'Bye.'

She walked out of the warm shop into the bitter cold of the outside. 'I swear it's become colder,' she moaned to Candice and Nicole, pulling her white scarf tighter around her neck.

'Yeah, it has. It should snow soon,' said Nicole, hopefully.

'Let's go into that new make-up shop,' said Candice, leading the way. They entered the shop. The shop was white and quite large. Louise and Michelle, from the Quidditch team, were testing lip gloss on themselves. Ginny spotted Pansy Parkinson buying foundation at the store. 'Oh my gosh, Weaselette you have friends? How much do you have to pay them?' she sneered.

'Shut up Parkinson. You can buy as much make-up as you want but it won't make you any prettier,' said Candice smiling, folding her arms. Nicole laughed and Ginny giggled.

'You're just a slut,' said Pansy, looking slightly hurt.

'Your words just break my heart,' said Candice, dramatically. Ginny snorted, Candice grinned at her.

'Move out the way, Gryffindorks.'

'Please stop, before I cry myself to sleep tonight,' mocked Candice.

Pansy gave them a dirty look, before pushing past them out of the shop. 'Losers,' she muttered.

Nicole laughed 'That was funny!'

Candice grinned at her. 'I know,' she said, causing more laughter.

Ginny walked over to the perfume stand, glancing back to make sure that Candice wasn't looking, she brought the nicest one she could find for her. She also brought a different one for Nicole.

'Ready?' she asked them.

'Hold up, I'm just going to buy these,' said Candice, gesturing to the wad of lip glosses in her hand.

'I need to get a new mascara,' said Nicole, picking out one and going to the till.

Ginny waited for them near the door. 'So where do you want to go now?' asked Nicole, when she returned.

'Can we go to the Jewellers?' asked Ginny.

'Sure thing, honey. Whoa, look how windy it is?'

Ginny looked out, sure enough. Trees were madly rocking this way and that and the people out there were walking slowly as though every step was a big effort.

Candice went to open the door. 'I can't undo the door,' she laughed.

Ginny tried, the wind was pushing against the door hard. With a cry, the door opened enough to squeeze through. 'Go go go,' she giggled.

Candice slipped through first, then Nicole, finally Ginny managed to get through. Nicole screamed as a bin came flying towards them, they scattered, the bin hit the tree to the side of them. 'Run,' cried Nicole, no one needed telling twice. They all fled to the Jewellers. Laughing, they dashed inside.

'Look at my hair,' exclaimed Candice. Nicole and Ginny laughed, Candice's hair was badly windswept.

'Is it windy out there girls?' asked the slightly green witch, behind the till.

'Just a bit,' laughed Nicole.

Ginny browsed around the shop, until she found what she was looking for - a gold ring with a golden snitch on it. 'Do you think Harry will like this?' she asked no one in particular. Candice leaned against her.

'Yeah, he'd love that. You should get that.'

'Yeah, I will.'

She brought it, they quickly left for Butterbeers. The place was crowded local residents, students and Professors from Hogwarts filled it.

Ginny spotted Harry, with Ron who had his arm around Hermione, Lavender, Jake and Seamus. 'I'm going to sit with them. You lot coming?'

'Definitely,' said Nicole, eyes resting on Jake. Candice laughed at her.

'Hi,' grinned Harry, up at them.

'Bonjour,' said Ron, causing Seamus to throw his head back in laughter.

'We're a bit tipsy,' giggled Lavender.

There were bottles of firewhisky in front of them. 'I can't wait 'til I'm 17,' sighed Ginny. 'That way I can drink legally.'

'Yeah, not as if you do anyway,' said Candice.

'No of course not,' laughed Ginny.

'Here, have some,' said Seamus, offering his bottle.

'We can't Madam Rosemeta is totally watching us,' said Nicole.

'Brought anything nice?' asked Harry.

'Maybe, have you?' asked Ginny.

'Maybe,' he replied grinning.

'Don't drink anymore Seamus, 'cause we aren't carrying you back like last time,' said Lavender.

'Aren't you a bit tipsy as well though Lav?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, but I can handle my drink. Hey Neville, come over here.'

Neville walked over looking slightly nervous. Lavender pulled him towards her into a lip-lock. Everyone on the table froze – even Seamus who had been giggling at an imaginary leprechaun dancing on the table stopped.

'Okay, maybe I can't handle it,' giggled Lavender, when she pulled away.

'That's it we're going back!' cried Hermione. 'I'll take Ron. Ginny take Seamus-'

'What!'

'Candice you take Lavender.'

'But she hates me, she'll probably hit me!'

'That's a risk I'm willing to take,' said Hermione. 'I think Harry's alright maybe just a little tipsy. So actually, Harry you help Ginny. Nicole you take Lavender.'

It was quite a struggle heaving Seamus up who kept squealing 'Dance leprechaun dance,' to the table.

However, after about ten minutes Ginny and Harry successfully got him on his feet. They dragged him outside. They were almost at the school when Seamus tripped over pulling Ginny and Harry down with him, into a ditch.


	20. Despair

**A/n: Here's the next installment. By the way, my spelling will be the English way and not the American, like words will be spelt like 'defence' and not 'defense.' Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

_Last time: They were almost at the school when Seamus tripped over pulling Ginny and Harry down with him, into a ditch._

Heaving herself up, Ginny groaned as an arm wrapped around her leg pulling her back down again. Harry groaned as she fell on his stomach. 'Seamus you Irish shit. LET GO OF ME!' yelled Ginny.

Seamus lay quivering at her side. 'Hey! What have you got against me?'

'Nothing, I was just teasing you.' _That's right keep the Irish boy entertained_.

Seamus giggled into the ground. 'This is kind of funny.'

'Hilarious,' she muttered sarcastically.

'Ginny even though I don't mind you in this position, can you get off!' moaned Harry.

'As much as I hate being in this position. Seamus is still on my leg.'

'Seamus get off her leg now, or I'll hit you!' threatened Harry.

'I can't move you're on my foot.'

'Oh, I thought that was a rock,' said Harry, surprised. Ginny swore.

'Look snow,' said Seamus, pointing up at the sky.

Ginny tried looking up but pain spurted through her leg. 'Oww … I don't care if its meteors, GET UP!'

Seamus kicked his foot out from under Harry, and accidentally kicked Ginny in the back. She screeched.

'Sorry,' muttered Seamus, beginning to laugh. Ginny smacked him on the head.

'It's not funny,' she screeched. Seamus wormed his way out of them in such a way that Harry began laughing hysterically. Even Ginny held back a smile as she got to her feet.

'No more drinking for you two ever … where the hell are we?' she asked, looking around. Tall looming trees stood to the side of her, the sky was dark and the pathway, they had fallen down, was level with Ginny's head - too high to climb up. The snow was settling on the ground thickly. Ginny, gave Harry her hand and pulled him to his feet. When, a snowball hit her cheek hard. 'Seamus, you git; I'm going to get you for that!'

Instantly she let go of Harry and he fell down onto his butt. 'Oof.'

'Sorry,' she gasped. Stooping down, she grabbed a handful of snow and chased Seamus with it. He ran laughing into the trees. Ginny slipped but managed to grab a tree in time. The light was now shielded out by the trees but some how snow still fell through. Pulling out her wand, she muttered the spell for light – a thin beam emitted out. Ginny scanned the area, rocks and bushes but no Seamus. She ran forward and saw him standing stock-still, looking down at something. Ginny threw the snowball at him, it hit his back, he turned his head slowly and looked at her; horror plastered over his face.

Meanwhile Harry climbed to his feet. He wiped the snow off of his clothes. 'Potter, what are you doing down there?'

Harry looked up into the concerned face of Professor Higgs. 'We fell,' he said, sheepishly.

'Who's we?'

'Ginny, Seamus and I,' he said.

Professor Higgs muttered to herself then climbed down and stood beside Harry. 'I'll come with you to find them. These areas aren't safe you know.'

'Lumos,' she muttered. Harry copied the spell. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, why?' he asked.

'Nothing you're just not walking straight,' she muttered.

'I'm fine,' he said, trying not to make it obvious how drunk he felt. They trudged on through the icy ground until they came upon two dark silhouettes. 'Ginny?'

The red head turned around. Her eyes widened fearfully at the sight of Professor Higgs. All of a sudden tears fell down her face. 'Ginny … ssh,' said Harry, softly, as he pulled her into an embrace.

'Miss Weasley, what ever is the matter?' asked Professor Higgs, with deep concern.

Harry looked down at the ground at what Ginny and Seamus had been staring at. There lay a body - an unmoving body; one that was no longer breathing. The dead body of the defence against the dark art Professors' fiancé - Mario.

'What's that in front of you, Finnegan?' asked Professor Higgs, her tanned face paling slightly at how the teenagers were looking at her with such fear and pity.

Stepping forward, she gently cast Seamus aside. Her pretty face turned from deep concern to absolute horror. Her face paled dramatically. 'No … no, she … how could. Oh my goodness!'

The Professor's hand shook; she placed it over her mouth. Trembling all over, tears filled her eyes. Then they rapidly fell down her face. 'My poor poor baby,' she said, to the body, apparently having completely forgotten about Ginny, Seamus and Harry. 'I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault!'

Suddenly, she ran off past the three surprised teens in the opposite direction they came.

'Harry, this is terrible,' sobbed Ginny, into Harry's chest. 'She … she told me the … other day that … that she thought he was in dang … danger. I thought she was j-just being stupid.'

'Ssh ssh,' whispered Harry, now rubbing her back. 'You weren't to know.'

'Can we move away from here please?' asked Seamus, looking down at the body. They started moving when Seamus stopped again. 'What do we do? We can't just leave him down here.'

Ginny looked at him. He had a point, but what exactly could they do? 'Let's leave him. I mean, Professor Higgs knows he is here. She'll make sure nothing comes to harm him.'

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it again. 'Okay.'

Ginny heard rustling coming from the side of her, she turned her head a little too quickly causing her vision to blur. Opening her eyes, she looked directly at - but it couldn't be?

'Obliviate,' whispered the person, wand pointing at her.

'Guys, listen I just saw …' Her world went blank for a minute then she came back round.

'So who did you see?' asked Seamus, panic in his eyes.

'When?'

'Just now, did you see who it was?' he asked, looking nervously around.

'No. I would have told you if I did, wouldn't I?' said Ginny, baffled.

'But you just said-'

'I didn't say anything!'

'Listen, Ginny. There are time and places to be joking around. This is not one of them! Incase, you forgot we just found a dead body – did I mention it was _dead!_ So, please don't mess around,' cried Seamus.

'I know what we just found but when was I messing around. You're just a little bas-' Her voice raising more and more.

'Seamus stop shouting and Ginny be serious,' cried Harry.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Harry caught her off. 'You two stop bickering. Right, we're going to get back to school, and then we're going to go straight to Dumbledore, okay? Do either of you have a problem with that? No? Well let's just get back up to the castle then shall we?'

Without another word, they walked back to the wall. Ginny no longer crying, was given a foot-up by Harry, she pulled herself up and then helped him and Seamus up. Ginny noticed how tense and serious the night had become, none of them had spoken a word since Harry had last spoken and Seamus was no longer laughing like an idiot.

After what felt like mere minutes they had walked into the entrance of the school to discover their hysterical Defence teacher trying to be calmed down by Dumbledore, who had a firm grip on her arms.

'Now, Laura if you will calmly step into my office. You can explain to me what happened,' said the soothing voice of Professor Dumbledore, as he gestured for her to walk with him.

'He's dead,' she yelled. 'The body was in Hogsmeade and … he's dead! It was … it was …'

The commotion had caused more students to stop and watch what was going on. 'They were … were with me,' she said, pointing directly at Ginny, Seamus and Harry.

'Bummer,' Ginny heard Harry mutter.

After what felt like hours of interrogation from Professor Dumbledore about that nights activities, he let them go. 'I will be making an announcement at dinnertime today,' he informed them.

So that's why the students of Hogwarts sat, nervously awaiting what was to be said by their headmaster. The news of the death had reached every ear in the school. Professor Higgs was not sitting at her usual place in the high table; her seat was empty. Professor Dumbledore stood up 'We, the teachers, have come to the conclusion that all future Hogsmeade trips will be cancelled … period!'

The hall erupted. 'They … they can't do this to us! I mean … how could they?' cried Candice, to Ginny.

Later on that evening, Ginny trudged grumpily to the Entrance Hall. She was about to go up the stairs when she heard soft voices. Crouching, she hid by the stairs.

'Thank you, Headmaster,' said Professor Higgs, to the tall figure of Dumbledore.

'Quite alright, have a safe journey.'

Professor Higgs walked to the door, and then she looked back. 'Oh Albus, who will be replacing me?'

'Oh, Professor Grubbly-Plank will.'

'Her? But … but she doesn't seem to be experienced enough,' she said, her face worried.

'Do you have any problems with her teaching?' asked Dumbledore, calmly.

'Well, of … course not,' she said, retiring to the door. 'Professor?'

Dumbledore studied her.

'Nothing,' she muttered, walking out of sight.

Ginny rose to her feet and she too, retired for the night.


End file.
